Mientras estés a mi lado
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Diez años han pasado ya…Y pensar que parece que fue ayer cuando Minato saltó con esa frase dejándome sin saber que decir ni que pensar. MinaIta, NaruSasu, Yaoi, General, Familia.
1. Chapter 1

_Cincuenta intentos y por fin lo consigo. Que por una vez tengas inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo y que FF te diga de repente: No puedo subir los documentos que me estás enviando ya sean en docx, en doc o en el puñetero RTF. Capullo._

_Poca cosa que decir. Salvo lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí y ojito con plagiarla._

_Advertencias: Lemon, Yaoi, ¿Muerte de personajes? Puede que sí, puede que no... Depende de cómo vea que se desarrolla la historia, pero todo apunta a que no morirá el personaje que tenía pensado en un principio.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Oda a la Vida.**

- Itachi, tengo cáncer.

Intenté disimular la impresión para nada agradable que esa frase produjo en mí. Lo que menos me esperaba en ese momento, en el que tenía las manos metidas en una masa para una tarta de chocolate para Naruto era que su padre me viniese con esas. Me controlé lo suficiente para poder reaccionar como era debido y no con lloriqueos de niña de 14 años. Era un hombre adulto, lo suyo era que me comportase como tal. Aún así agradecía que ahora mismo siguiese modelando la masa y estar de espaldas a Minato y a medio metro de él; porque las lágrimas, aún siendo un Uchiha eran muy traicioneras. Tras lo que pudieron ser horas y tras estar seguro de que había oído bien simplemente dije:

-Te envidio.

No pude verle la cara en ese momento, pero supongo que sería de sorpresa ante esa respuesta. Su reacción fue la de ponerse a mi lado en la repisa, pero de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia la cocina. Supe lo que pretendía, pretendía mirar la expresión que mi cara tenía, pero conseguí ocultarlo en esos momentos gracias a mi flequillo y a la impresión que daba de estar centrado en la masa de chocolate, pero lo cierto era que la masa se salvaba de las lágrimas que caían de puro milagro.

- Sólo tú podías decir que tienes envidia a alguien que tiene una enfermedad que en la mayoría de los casos es mortal. ¿Por qué me envidias?- preguntó él, aunque cada día estoy más convencido de que sabía la respuesta.

Y ni siquiera yo, Itachi Uchiha, licenciado en Publicidad y Marketing, genio dónde los haya y escritor de varias famosas y populares novelas de misterio, puede evitar levantar la cabeza, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y mirarle.

- Porque de los dos, eres el que menos vas a sufrir.

Y veo que la comprensión alcanza esos estanques azules que he llegado a amar con una intensidad casi exacerbada y mientras aprieto los dientes para evitar llorar más, Minato rompe todas las barreras que puedo llegar a tener a mi alrededor inclinándose para darme un beso en los labios. El primero de todos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Esta no es precisamente una historia sobre el dolor. Puedes encontrar tintes de él por cada letra, por cada signo de puntuación, por cada coma, por cada punto. No sería una historia completa sin el dolor, y sin embargo este no es el tema principal.

Esta es una historia sobre la familia. Un pilar sustentante que nos protegerá siempre que lo necesitemos: de pequeños nos protegen nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos si tenemos, ya sean mayores o pequeños que tú; en la adolescencia quizá hagas más caso a tus tíos que a tu propia madre, ese ser inmaculado que te dio la vida; en plena madurez será tu pareja, ya sea hombre o mujer, serán tus cuñados, tus suegros y más tarde tus hijos, la sangre de tu sangre; y por último de mayor será toda tu descendencia, que comprenderá lo mucho que has hecho por ellos, unos en mayor medida que otros.

Esta es una historia sobre la amistad. No la amistad infantil en la que sólo son nuestros amigos aquellos que nos dejan sus juguetes o que nos invitan a casa a merendar con sándwiches de nocilla y batidos de chocolate; o la amitas de la adolescencia, esos amigos a los que llegas a hacer más caso que a tus propios padres. No, yo hablo de la amistad como fuente de los valores humanos que nos atrapan y nos cultivan como personas.

Esta es una historia sobre el amor. Un sentimiento que todos llegamos a tener, independientemente de nuestro país, nuestra religión y nuestra cultura. Todos llegamos a amar a alguien. Es la mejor inversión que puedes llegar a hacer en tu vida. Sé de lo que hablo, estudié Marketing.

Pero por encima de todo…esta historia es una Oda a la Vida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Todo comenzó cuando mi hermano Sasuke se vino a vivir conmigo. Hacía más de cinco años que no vivíamos juntos. Me fui de casa cuando tenía 20 años y Sasuke apenas contaba por aquel entonces con los 15. Cuando iba a casa eran sólo visitas esporádicas, en las que sólo me interesaba ver el estado de salud de mi madre. A mi padre le ignoraba siempre y cuando no lo hiciese él antes y Sasuke estaba pavazo total. No se comprendía ni él mismo, así que casi podría decirse que no había hablado con mi hermano desde hacía cuatro años, y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora. Había huido de esa casa por los mismos motivos por los que lo hice yo: la mala relación con mi padre y las exigencias en la universidad que también yo había sufrido. Aunque yo era considerado algo así como un genio (en mi segundo año de universidad ya había conseguido publicar un libro con gran éxito), a mi padre no le parecía suficiente, decía que me dejase de libros, que sacase todo matrículas de honor. Incluso yo, que me gusta estudiar, aprender cosas nuevas e investigar, me sentí estresado. No aguanté ni una semana más esa situación. Estudiando, trabajando en una sucursal telefónica medio tiempo, obtuve el dinero suficiente como para alquilar una casa con posibilidad de comprarla, cosa que conseguí a los cuatro años.

Cuando por fin firmé los papeles me sentí más a gusto que lo que nunca me había sentido. Y entonces llegó Sasuke.

Metrosexual según unos, marica empedernido según otros, el señorito ototo se despertaba tres horas antes de empezar las clases (¡A las seis de la mañana, por Kami-sama!), para poder tener el mismo aspecto, pelo incluído, de siempre.

Varias veces, levantándome yo a las siete para entrar a trabajar a las nueve, le tenía que meter prisa si quería que yo le llevase a la universidad, porque si no se iba por sus propios medios. Un par de veces me dejó de hablar una semana (aunque tampoco había mucha diferencia si me hablaba) porque le dejé en casa y me fui a trabajar cuando en teoría le iba a llevar y me fui sin él por no estar listo a las 8:15. Tardo cuarto de hora en ir a mi trabajo y cada día doy gracias a que la universidad esté al lado; pero eso no nos quitaba una media hora más por el atasco que se formaba siempre, y si Sasuke no estaba listo para esa hora tenía tres opciones: ir andando, coger el metro o quedarse en casa con la condición de que ayudase a Kisame (el chico que hace las tareas de casa) a barrer o a fregar. Kisame nunca me informó que ninguno de esos días en los que me fui sin él, Sasuke se hubiese quedado para ayudarle y el metro no le gusta nada a Sasuke, así que supongo que se fue andando.

Otra vez, lo que ocurrió fue que al que le tocó coger el metro durante una semana fue a mí, ya que mi coche sufrió una avería. Sasuke se negaba en rotundo a ir en: "Ese inerte gusano que recorría los bajos de la ciudad como si de un parásito intestinal se tratase", así pues cada uno iba por su lado.

Con el sarcasmo que tiene oculto en su interior mi hermano, podría convertirse en poeta o en toca narices.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que tuve un encuentro la mar de agradable.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nunca me había considerado un hombre paciente. Por eso en cuanto noté que alguien intentaba colar la mano por debajo de mi abrigo para ver si pillaba mi billetera o, por casualidad, le interesaba cierta parte de mi anatomía y quería tocarla; decidí que no tendría piedad. Me giré con brusquedad y miré fijamente al tío en cuestión. Era un niñato de 17 años que piensa que lo más sensato en la vida sería robar a un hombre escritor de novelas de misterio, graduado en Publicidad y Marketing y cinturón negro de karate. No dejé ni una gota de sangre dentro de él, pero las personas que había en el tren se escandalizaron y me obligaron a salir una parada antes de lo planeado. No tenía tiempo para esperar al siguiente metro, por lo tanto salí corriendo y llegué a mi puesto por los pelos. Y estaba preparando los ficheros que hoy iba a usar, cuando una sombra se cernió sobre mis papeles. Subí los ojos con paciencia cero, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a quien quiera que fuese el gracioso que se había puesto en medio para evitar que leyese. Pero me esperaba una sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarme con esa sonrisa que se había convertido en unas de mis cosas favoritas en este mundo, ni tampoco con esos ojos azules y mucho menos con ese pelo rubio que se movía como le daba la gana.

- Itachi Uchiha. De todos los lugares del mundo no esperaba que estuvieses aquí. Pensé que estarías en Tanzania promocionando tu nuevo libro o que ya serías presidente de esta empresa.

Me levanté de un salto y le estreché la mano en seguida.

- Me sobrestima, Namizake-sensei.

El negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Ni te sobrestimo, ni Namizake-sensei. Fuiste el alumno más brillante que nunca hubo en mi clase. Me acordé mucho de ti cuando terminase la universidad. Y sobre lo de Namizake-sensei, ya no soy maestro, por lo tanto no vuelvas a pronunciar el sensei cuando te refieras a mí, y segundo apenas tendré dieciséis años más que tú. ¿Tienes 23 verdad?- asentí sin decir palabra-. Pues justas son las cuentas.

Iba a abrir la boca para comentar algo acerca de que hubiese dajado de ser maestro cuando mi jefe le llamó para hacerle pasar. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Minato entró en el despacho, no sin antes despedirse.

Yo me senté en mi asiento de nuevo, más desconcertado que nunca.

Algo que Sensei siempre había dicho en clase era que nunca iba a dejar de enseñar, ya que era una pasión que tenías desde que tenía uso de razón. Que el único periodo en el que había estado sin enseñar fueron los dos mese que siguieron a la muerte de su mujer, Kushina, la madre de su único hijo y sólo para tener las cosas bien en casa.

Durante todo el día no puede evitar darle vueltas al encuentro y a las novedades incluidas por Minato. Cuando salió del despacho junto al presidente para irse a comer juntos, sólo acertó a hacerme un movimiento con la cabeza, ya que el presidente le acaparaba por un brazo para darse prisa y no había forma en que pudiese acercarse a mí para despedirme. Suspiré. Era una lástima, me habría encantado hablar con Minato largo y tendido, pero era imposible incluso si no se hubiese encontrado con el presidente. Tendría cosas que hacer y yo trabajo que atender, así que me puse a ello a pesar de que era la hora de la comida y sabía que mi auto-proclamado compañero amistoso de trabajo no tardaría en venir para comer.

En cuanto lo pensé, oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí por detrás, y una vocecilla que tarareaba alegremente. Al llegar justo detrás de mí se pararon tanto los pasos cómo el tarareó y me pregunté qué sucedería para hacer que el siempre risueño Kakashi dejase de canturrear. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó un poco hacia mí sin dejar yo de colocar mis papeles y dijo:

- El rubio macizorro de la puerta te está mirando con una mirada que no deja de ser curiosa…

_Eso_ sí que me llamó la atención. Levanté la vista para ver el cuadro que se extendía delante de mis ojos. Una de las becarias había detenido un momento al presidente para que antes de ir a comer le firmase unos últimos papeles. Minato (el rubio macizorro no, el mismísimo Apolo en tierra) estaba de pie con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra con el maletín cogido. Su pose habría sido casual si no hubiese estado con la mirada cerúlea obstinadamente fija en mí. Y yo mismo me avergüenzo cuando a esa mirada se le une una sonrisa deslumbrante que quitaría el aliento a todo el mundo. No noté calor hasta que Kakashi tiene que sacarle punta a todo cómo siempre.

-Itachi… ¿Estás sonrojado?

Y al notar el calor en mis mejillas me oculto con rapidez detrás de un papel que encuentro en nada. Pero eso no me impide oír una ligera carcajada que se oye desde la puerta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Entre eso, que Kakashi me estuvo picando todo el día y que estuve liado, salí de la oficina con los nervios crispados y todavía pensando en el pequeño encuentro que había tenido.

En mis días de la universidad, hay una clase que recuerdo con facilidad: la impartida por Minato Namikaze. De todas las clases que he tenido en la universidad esa era la que esperaba con más ahínco y desesperación. Y que cada vez que veía a Minato-sensei entrar a clase con una sonrisa sentía que no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiese estar. Era mi propio océano de tranquilidad, por llamarlo de alguna forma. En su clase nada más tenía sentido, nada más importaba. Sólo las palabras que salían de sus labios y la entonación que esa ronca y (sobre todo) sexy voz emitía. Era mi propio bálsamo contra el odio que sentía hacia mi padre, y, posteriormente, la medicina que curaba todas mis heridas cuando llegaba a casa y me olvidase de todo. Justo lo que quería hacer esa tarde.

Fatalmente, no recordaba cierto factor que ayuda a pensar que ese no había sido mi mejor día. Me había olvidado por completo del niñato de 17 años que me había intentado robar/violar (aún después de tanto tiempo, cerca de 10 años, todavía no tengo claro lo que ese niño pretendía intentar hacer conmigo), pero él no se había olvidado de mí. De hecho, por algún extraño motivo pensó que a lo mejor a mí me gustaría conocer a sus amigotes, que me parecieron tanto o más gilipollas de lo que él era o aspiraría nunca a ser.

El caso es que, debía de haber esta mañana alguno más de ellos en el tren en el que yo me defendí (sigo insistiendo que él intentaba robarme o sobarme, y sinceramente no sé que me cabrea más) y me oyeron decir en que estación me bajaba cuando los demás ocupantes me echaron para evitar tener problemas. Lo demás fue fácil un par de ellos llevaron al ladrón al hospital, le curaron y volvieron al metro. Debían de haber estado esperándome todo el día. Ganas había que tener, yo nunca habría aguantado tanto.

No me di cuenta de que era el niñato de esa mañana hasta que no me rodearon entre él y sus cuatro amigos. El más alto de ellos, que me sobrepasaba algo así como por una cabeza, se dirigió sin preámbulos hacia mí.

- Danos la cartera o prepárate para morir.

Me señalé a mí mismo, cómo pensando que se lo decían a otras persona.

-¿Me hablas a mí, renacuajo?

Eso estaba ideado para que le hiciese daño, y obviamente además de eso consiguió enfurecerle. Pensé que por fin iba a tener algo con lo que desahogarme tras la mierda de día que había tenido. Me preparé mentalmente para la pelea, mientras el grandullón hacía una mueca de desprecio.

Fue entonces cuando el tío de mi derecha, con un puño americano, intentó atacar primero. Digo intentó, porque antes de que él hubiese dado un solo paso yo ya le había dado una patada en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que empujaba al grandullón fuera para que no me impidiese realizar movimientos.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo, incluyendo al ladrón. Una vez machaqué a los cuatro me sacudí las palmas, suspirando e intentando recuperar el esfuerzo físico que había perdido. Había dejado el grandullón para el final, porque sabía que iba a ser el que más lata diese, pero para mi sorpresa, al girarme vi que se encontraba en el suelo, con una navaja abierta en la mano y con varios golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo. El autor de aquellos golpe debía ser 7º dan* mínimo.

Y no sé porqué no me sorprendí cuando al alzar la mirada me encontré de nuevo con esos vitales ojos azules que ya debían suponer que atormentarme eran su destino en esta vida.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere, otro llora e Itachi da menos besos a Minato._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lalalalalala. La música puede ser maravillosa, sobre todo cuando te inspira para escribir cosas como esta._

_Debo decir que se entendería muy bien cómo siento yo la historia escuchando la música que me inspira._

_Poco a poco os iré poniendo las canciones._

_Para empezar un tema no ideado apra ser romántico pero que a mí me lo parecio:_

_MInato/Itachi: You're the pan. Hook Soundtrack. (c) John Williams (Ese maestro dónde los haya!!!)_

_Este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta que anterior era introductorio...pues...  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La intensidad de un lied.**

Diez años han pasado ya…Y pensar que parece que fue ayer cuando Minato saltó con esa frase dejándome sin saber que decir ni que pensar. No es un sentimiento precisamente agradable. Yo sentí como si se me rompiese el corazón en dos, sólo que en ese momento no lo exterioricé. Tuve tiempo de sobra para hacerlo en los meses siguientes.

En ese instante sólo pude sentir como los labios de Minato se juntaban con los míos, cerniéndose sobre mí, haciéndome sentir cómo nunca antes me había sentido. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, imparables, pero no era eso lo que me importaba. Obviamente la masa de la tarta también se había quedado olvidada y mis manos, todavía manchadas de harina y de chocolate se aferraron al cuello de Minato con toda la intensidad de las que eran capaces.

Ante aquel contacto sentí cómo Minato también se estremecía y temblaba mientras a su vez acortaba la distancia conmigo. Y en ese momento no importaba nada más que el sentirnos a cada uno abrazándose al otro.

Fue el momento más intenso de toda mi vida. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo como era la situación tendríamos en ese momento sexo sin importar nada encima de la barra de la cocina, manchándonos de harina, de masa de tarta y de levadura. Pero las personas que piensen eso deberían también tener en cuenta otra cosa: Minato era ante todo un caballero y ninguno de los dos es tan cabeza loca como para no darse cuenta de que si nos dejábamos llevar allí todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo durante la mañana libre se perdería, aparte de que luego sería una lata tener que limpiarlo todo, desde la encimera hasta la ropa y el pelo, más de lo que ya se estaban manchando estos dos últimos por mis manos.

Nos fuimos llevando uno al otro a mi habitación. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke volvería pronto de la universidad y Naruto se acoplaría con él, el salón estaba prohibido. Además por muy confortable que sea el sofá yo siempre preferiré una cama.

Me dejé caer en ella, llevando a Minato conmigo. No había nada de brusquedad, sólo ternura y una pasión que no llegaba a expresarse en el mero plano físico, sino también en el mental. Cada uno éramos conscientes de las necesidades el otro y de las propias.

Por eso no tuvimos sexo caliente, sino que hicimos el amor con calidez e intensidad.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nada más ver allí a Minato suspiré quedamente. Ante aquel suspiro él se limitó a enarcar una ceja como reto en silente a que le dijese que no me había ayudado ocupándose del grandullón. Concorde a mi personalidad, no dije ni pío; me limité a acomodar el pelo que se me había salido por la pelea y a recoger el maletín que me había visto obligado a dejar en el suelo. Cuando me levanté, Minato había alcanzado mi altura.

-Alguien como tú debería tener un coche.

Refunfuñé para mis adentros, devolviéndole una mirada fría a pesar de que esa voz ronca me estremecía interiormente.

-A alguien como yo también se le puede averiar el susodicho coche- le miré fijamente-. ¿Cuál es su…tu excusa?

Él se percató de mi esfuerzo por tratarle como un igual y no llamarle con títulos ni con fórmulas de respeto. Como él mismo decía: solo soy un hombre, no un dios. No me trates cual especie en peligro de extinción.

Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que a cualquier a quien le hablase así caería locamente enamorado de él. Pocos hombres así quedaban. Y el número disminuía aún más cuando se trataba de hombres así y además tan...calientes como él. Es la única palabra para describirle que se me viene a la mente. No sólo caliente en el ámbito sexual, sino con sangre caliente y mente caliente. Era un hombre cálido en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

- Mi coche se estropeó hace tres semanas. Todavía no he encontrado un sustituto decente.

Comenzamos a andar, camino al andén, antes de que llegasen los agentes de seguridad y viesen la escabechina que habíamos montado Minato y yo por defendernos de los ladrones esos.

Llegamos al andén justo en el momento en el que el tren llegaba, así que nos subimos en seguida y nos fuimos a la parte trasera. Al contrario que ocurrió esa mañana, el tren estaba prácticamente vacío, lo cual era una ventaja para los que se quisiesen sentar en los asientos. Ese no era mi caso. Había estado todo el día sentado enfrente del ordenador, y justamente lo que menos me apetecía era quedarme aún más quieto. Me apoyé en una barra vertical, impulsándome con el cuerpo para no caerme. Tenía ganas de llegar casa, ponerme un chándal e irme a correr un rato. Sasuke seguramente ya habría llegado para cenar, pero a mí me daba igual. Era mayorcito para hacerse su propia comida.

Sorprendentemente, Minato tampoco se sentó. Se quedó de pie a mi lado y me dio conversación durante todo el trayecto hasta que él llegó a su destino, una parada antes que la mía.

¿De qué hablamos? Ni yo mismo lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que esos ojos azules eran los más increíbles en los que nunca podría haber puesto mi mirada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Recuerdo que cuando terminamos y nos dejamos relajar el uno en los brazos del otro, no pude evitar quedarme dormido. Nada más importó durante esos momentos. Ni la frase que había desencadenado esa confesión tan tierna ni que Minato tuviese que someterse a cincuenta pruebas a partir de entonces. Dormí una media hora como mucho y cuando abrí los ojos vi de frente a Minato con su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Tan poco tienes que hacer que te quedas viéndome dormir?- pregunté después de que le diese un suave beso.

-Me relaja verte dormir- afirmó él con voz queda.

La luz entraba todavía a raudales por la ventana, aunque un destello anaranjado anunciaba la cercanía del anochecer. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijimos nada. Él no tendría nada que decir, mientras que yo tenía un nudo en la garganta pensando en lo que había dicho antes. ¿Cuántas personas a lo largo del planeta habían sentido lo que yo noté al oír las palabras de Minato? Intenté tragar mientras que él no único que hacía era recorrerme la espalda con una mano y acariciar mi pelo negro con la otra. Ese nudo me impedía respirar por momentos y noté cómo poco a poco las lágrimas que nunca había derramado amenazaban con salir.

-¿De qué tipo es?

Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular y no hizo falta que la pregunta fuese más específica, ya que Minato, genio entre genios, la entendió con facilidad.

-Leucemia. Los dolores de cabeza y las fiebres que tuve últimamente eran a causa de eso.

Al oír esa palabra estuve a punto de desgarrarme en sollozos, pero mi educación me recordó que nunca debería llorar desgarradoramente. Así que me tragué las lágrimas y suspiré, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Leucemia, leucemia, leucemia…

Noté que se acercaba y que me tomaba en sus brazos. Levantó mi cabeza para que le mirase fijamente y con un pulgar secó las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado.

-No derrames ni una sola lágrima por mí. Tú no eres tan emotivo cómo para llorar desconsolado.

Alcé la vista y me enfrenté a él, usando sus mismos argumentos.

-Ni tú tan mayor cómo para morir…

Y perdió el control, de nuevo.

Me empezó a besar la frente, bajando poco a poco por la cara y el cuello, momento en el que yo empecé a emitir leves jadeos. Él era el único que había conseguido excitarme con una mirada, un gesto, una palabra. El tener que aguantarme esas ganas porque ninguno de los dos había hecho un movimiento directo me estaba empezando a volver loco. Y cuando por fin sus manos me acariciaron por primera vez no pude comprender cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ello.

Sus manos me recorrieron casi con reverencia, con veneración. Pero yo no podía esperar más. Había sido él quien había movido pieza la vez anterior. Bueno…esa vez me tocaba a mí.

Con agilidad conseguí hacer que girásemos los dos en la cama. Minato se sorprendió un poco con ese cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada. Yo, por mi parte, conseguí recluir mi propia excitación por el momento y comencé a bajar poco a poco acariciando ese torso bronceado. El contraste de nuestro físico es increíble y es algo que siempre me había llamado la atención. Sus pensamientos tampoco debían ir muy lejos ya que cogió uno de mis largos mechones y lanzó una risita.

-¿Seguro que eres un hombre? Porque de vez en cuando tienes una apariencia muy femenina.

Que ganas tenían los Namizake en tocar las narices en los momentos más inoportunos. Me incliné hacia él, olvidando el afán de exploración que me había movido momentos antes.

-¿Prefieres que te enseñe literalmente si soy un hombre o no?

Iba a abrir la boca para responder, cuando de repente la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió.

-¡ITACHI! ¡¿ESA MASA DE TARTA DE CHOCOLATE ES PARA MÍ?!

Yo le miré con cierta cara de circunstancias y molestia por habernos interrumpido. Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, mientras que Minato…una de las pocas cosas que le avergonzaba era que Naruto se lo encontrase mientras estaba en un papelón cómo ese.

-Por dios, que inoportuno eres, hijo…

Al oír esa frase Naruto se sonrojó más y cerró la puerta de golpe. Eso no nos impidió oír que detrás de la puerta Naruto hablaba con alguien.

Nos había salvado de que Sasuke nos viese, y eso habría sido peor que a que nos viese el mismísimo Jiraiya.

Me levanté a desgana quedándome a horcajadas encima de Minato.

-Será mejor que bajemos- comenté, dispuesto a ejecutar mi frase.

Pero resultaba que mi rubio favorito no estaba de acuerdo y me giró en la cama, cómo instantes antes yo había hecho con él. Cuando me tuvo tumbado, restregó su erección contra mi trasero, haciendo que recordase la excitación que había relegado a un segundo plano. Gemí al notar como sus diestros dedos me abrían para dejar hueco a su pene. Me aferré a sus brazos mientras él me penetraba. Por pura malicia, me ensarté yo mismo en su miembro, haciendo que perdiese definitivamente el control y empezase a moverse sin miramientos haciéndome gritar de puro placer. No tardamos mucho en venirnos, primero él y luego yo al notar cómo me invadía por última vez.

Una vez aseados y vestidos decentemente, nos preparamos para salir, esperando que a Naruto se le hubiese ocurrido una buena excusa por la cual estábamos en mi habitación y tardábamos tanto. Miré a mi amante.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Naruto?

Creo que esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pero había que tener en cuenta que uno podría decir una cosa y el otro decirle otra al Uzumaki.

-Todavía no. Prefiero esperar a ver cómo avanza el asunto.

Y con un beso en la frente, salimos a enfrentarnos a esos dos niños sin enfrentarnos a ellos.

Ni qué decir tiene, que tuve que empezar la masa y la tarta de nuevo.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere, otro llora e Itachi da menos besos a Minato._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Soneto de preocupación.**

A partir de ese día mi vida cambió radicalmente. A pesar de que tanto Minato como yo sospechábamos que Naruto estaba al tanto de lo nuestro y que se imaginaba lo del cáncer de Minato, ninguno de los dos dábamos a entender nada que les pudiese hacer sospechar.

A decir verdad ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar de la leucemia. Estábamos demasiado centrados en ignorar que ese ente molesto existía. Aunque en cierto modo gracias a él estábamos juntos Minato y yo. Pero a veces era muy difícil. Los síntomas cada vez eran peores hasta llegar al punto que una vez cuando llegué a casa, me encontré a Minato allí tumbado desnudo en el sofá. Me asusté horrores y en seguida lo llevé al médico. Al parecer era un síntoma normal de la leucemia. A Minato le dolía una costilla. El médico que le atendió, por suerte, era el médico de cabecera y ya había recibido el informe de la leucemia. Nos lo explico en seguida y le recetó analgésicos, para aliviar el dolor. Por su parte le preguntó a Minato cuando tenía la cita con el oncólogo. Un mes. ¡Un mes! Por esa fecha lo mismo ya habría avanzado tanto la leucemia que nada se podría hacer. Me tragué mi furia, aunque fui consciente de que Minato la había notado. Nada más llegar a casa me puse a hacer la comida y obligué a Minato a quedarse quietecito y sentadito en el sofá hasta que se tomase el analgésico y se le fuese el dolor. Todo esto dirigiéndome a él lo menos posible. Una reacción infantil, lo sé, pero era la mejor que se me ocurría. Así mientras yo fregaba los platos y dejaba recogida la cocina, Minato, sin que yo lo oyese entró en ella ya sin dolor y mientras yo limpiaba la encimera que Kisame había limpiado lo que había podido (no sé ni para qué le pago, si deja todo peor), me abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de parecer displicente, Minato siempre sabía cómo apañárselas para hacerme reaccionar.

-Estás enfadado- afirmó él.

-No, qué va- negué yo.

Minato me hizo girar y me dio un beso de esos que te dejan débil e inerte. Solté la bayeta y me aferré a él con moderada fuerza, recordando el dolor. Se dio cuenta en seguida y rompió el beso.

-Estabas enfadado.

Reprimiendo una carcajada por su persistencia le encaré.

-Sigo enfadado.

Una retorcida sonrisa me hizo esperarme lo peor, o lo mejor, depende de cómo se mirase.

-Veamos si puedo desenfadarte.

Ese maldito rubio calentorro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A pesar de todas mis quejas, ocultárselo a Naruto no era ni la mitad de difícil que ocultárselo a Sasuke. No sólo porque Sasuke era mil veces más perspicaz que Naruto, sino porque también, desde el primer momento que le conoció, Sasuke odió a Minato.

Después del encuentro en el metro, vinieron muchos más, ya que él estaba haciendo negocios con mi jefe en la empresa y cada día que iba a concertar cosas con mi jefe, me veía. Varias veces tomé café con él y estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas, cómo llevaba la casa desde la muerte de su mujer. Comentamos cosas, él de su hijo y yo de mi hermano. Y para sorpresa de ambos, descubrimos que los dos estaban estudiando periodismo en la misma universidad. No tardó mucho tiempo en salir el tema de que viniesen un día a cenar a nuestra casa. Un sábado. A las 9 de la noche estarían allí.

En cuanto Sasuke se enteró que Naruto y su padre iban a ir a cenar a casa, soltó un contundente:

-¿Ese usuratonkachi aquí?

Le respondí con desdén y advirtiéndole que cómo no cenase con nosotros le iba a pegar tal somanta de ostias que se iban a estar resintiendo hasta que naciesen los nietos de sus nietos. Cómo era de esperar, Sasuke no se lo creyó, pero creo que por si acaso el sábado me estuvo ayudando a preparar la cena.

Cuando llegaron yo estaba en un estado de nervios tal cualquier ruido me hacía brincar. Por eso cuando llamaron Sasuke abrió la puerta mientras yo me serenaba.

El caso fue que por diversos motivos que aún ahora no consigo averiguar, Sasuke y Minato acabaron enzarzados en una lucha dialectal que Naruto y yo mirábamos estupefactos, hasta que Sasuke se subió furioso a su habitación. Pretendía seguirle, preguntarle qué demonios había pasado; pero para mi sorpresa Naruto me cogió del hombro y se me adelantó.

-Yo hablaré con el teme.

Me recordó tanto a su padre que no insistí. Me quedé con Minato mientras este se deshacía en disculpas por haberse dejado llevar. Yo las aceptaba y le entretenía, pero tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. ¿Por qué Naruto había decidido ir con Sasuke en vez de quedarse con su padre? La perspicacia me daba una solución, pero mis sentidos se negaban a creerla, aunque una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mis labios.

Puede que yo no hubiese sido el único hipnotizado por unos sinceros ojos azules.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sábado.

Dos meses después de que Minato y yo comenzásemos a salir.

Sasuke y Naruto de acampada con unos compañeros de la facultad.

Resultado: Toda mi casa para Minato y para mí solos.

La anticipación era una emoción muy intensa. Cuando Naruto, con voz jovial nos anunció dos semanas antes que Sasuke y él iban a ir de acampada mi mirada se cruzó sin querer con la de Minato. Y la emoción que sintió mi cuerpo fue electrizante y lo más intenso que nunca había experimentado. Interpreté correctamente la mirada Minato y mi mente imaginó todas las barbaridades que podríamos llegar a hacer en una tarde y una noche nosotros solos. Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo más atrevido y más sensual que todo lo que mi mente podría recordar y lancé una retorcida sonrisa al aire. Minato la vio. Pude ver como su cuerpo se estremecía ¿de anticipación o de temor? Ni lo sé ni me importa. Yo ya empecé a maquinar como hacer realidad esa idea que se me había venido a la mente.

Pasé toda la mañana del sábado colocándolo todo para que estuviese perfecto. Sasuke, los diez minutos que lo vio, pensó que me había vuelto loco y a decir verdad yo también me sentí así. Cuando a media tarde, Sasuke ya no estaba yo ya no podía más de la anticipación. Sí que me fui a mi habitación y me vestí especial para la ocasión. Ni Minato podía imaginar lo que se le venía encima. Bajé un poco las persianas para darle al salón un estilo sombrío, roto por las velas que había puesto encima de la mesa, dónde la cena ya esperaba. Todavía quedaba unos diez minutos para que Minato llegase, pero decidí que era suficiente. Me senté en la silla que me correspondía en la mesa, esperando con paciencia que Minato llegase.

A quien el destino le derivaba una sorpresa era a mí. Después de media hora esperando empecé a preocuparme seriamente. Me levanté de la silla y empecé a ir de un lado para otro hasta que mi móvil sonó. Un número desconocido.

-Uchiha Itachi, dígame.

- Hola, soy Rin, una compañera de trabajo de Minato.

Recordé un par de veces que Minato la había mencionado de pasada, cuando los dos hablábamos de nuestros respectivos trabajos.

-Minato me dijo que sólo quería avisarte a ti.

-¿Avisarme de qué?

-Verá…no sé cómo decirle esto, ahora mismo estoy en urgencias con él, le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza antes de salir y el muy cabezón quería conducir a pesar de que la cabeza se le iba a partir por la mitad. Conseguí llevarle al médico.

Un resoplido poco habitual en mí salió de mi garganta. Veinte minutos después, yo ya había llegado al hospital en el que Rin me había dicho que estaban.

Si el terco de Minato hubiese conseguido lo que se prometía, venir a mi casa conduciendo él, tenía por seguro que no lo contaría después. Me mostré frío y sereno aunque Minato intentaba restarle importancia al asunto cada vez más. Si el otro día estaba enfadado, no podía ni pensar una expresión que denotase lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No era sólo contra las citas médicas y el retraso que tenían los oncólogos, sino también contra Minato y el hecho que le restase importancia. Vale que lo mismo intentara evitar la inactividad y que el cáncer no sólo le afectase físicamente, sino también psíquicamente. Pero él mismo sabía dónde estaban sus límites, y yo era el segundo que los conocía, y hacía caso omiso de ellos, haciendo que yo mismo me preocupase más de lo debido. A este paso íbamos a acabar uno en el hospital con leucemia avanzada y otro en el manicomio por ataques pseudo maniáticos.

Y en tan sólo dos meses ya no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él.

Ni podía, ni quería.

Por eso, aunque Minato hizo un par de ademanes de hablar, yo le ignoré, centrándome en la carretera. A decir verdad, también intentaba ignorarme a mí mismo. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de cantarle las cuarenta a ese rubio calentorro pero insensato.

Las ganas aguantaron mientras Minato estuvo callado en el coche. Nada más salir de él y entrar en casa, yo me dirigí al salón a recoger el kimono que me había comprado. Minato vio un atisbo de él y no tardó en preguntar.

-¿Qué era eso?

Le miré con rabia, pero evitando sus ojos azules. Sabía que se daría cuenta en seguida. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importaba nada. Ya había abierto la boca, ahora tendría que atenerse a lo que yo podría llegar a decir en el estado de ansiedad en el que me encontraba.

-Nada que te interese.

Salí del salón sin mucho efecto, Minato me siguió pisándome los talones.

-¿Cómo que nada que me importe?

-Lo que has oído- contesté de mala manera mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. Él me detuvo a la mitad de ella agarrando mi brazo con firmeza. Sabía lo que pretendía, pretendía que le mirase a los ojos. Esos ojos que eran la mayor de todas mis debilidades. Pero en eso no iba a caer. Hoy no.

-Perdona si te molesto, pero creo que no tienes derecho a estar enfadado-. Iba a protestar con vehemencia pero él me interrumpió-. Soy yo el que debería estar enfadado porque me tratáis como a un enfermo inútil. Creo que he demostrado a estas alturas de mi vida que no soy un inútil. Tanto Rin cómo tú os empeñáis en hacerme parecer una planta a la que cuidar, sin saber que soy autosuficiente. ¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¡Si digo que puedo conducir puedo conducir!

Era la primera vez que le veía tan alterado y eso me impulsó a responder cómo se merecía.

-¡Pareces ser el único que no se entera que si Rin y yo te tratamos así es porque ninguno de los dos quiere perderte! ¡Conducir con dolor de cabeza no es precisamente ser una situación que demuestre la autosuficiencia!

-¡Sí yo considero que puedo conducir es porque puedo conducir!

-¡Y si yo considero que no quiero que te arriesgues es porque ese riesgo es innecesario!-. Llegado a ese punto me clame y dejé que la rabia se desvaneciera para que apareciese lo que me había afectado cuando oí decir a Rin que a Minato le dolía mucho la cabeza-. No quiero riesgos innecesarios y menos en lo que a ti concierne.

Noté cómo me aflojaba el agarre y bajaba la mano hasta la mía, que todavía sujetaba el kimono. Lo dejó caer en la escalera y me cogió la mano. Yo seguía mirando el suelo con una terquedad innata. Minato alargó la otra mano y me obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Innecesarios…

Durante un instante no supe que decir y rehuí mis ojos de los suyos, mirando a la pared de reojo. Cuando por fin enfoqué ese azul cielo, tragué saliva y dije, con el corazón en un puño:

-¿Tan difícil es entender que no quiero vivir sin ti?

Y la forma en que me mira en ese momento no es posible describirla con palabras. Mientras sus ojos hasta ese momento aún brillaban con furia, al oír esa pregunta vi como se suavizaban y a la vez se volvían extraños y lejanos. Parecía que había tocado una fibra sensible dentro de él. Noté su ternura y su alegría al oír eso. Subió un escalón más. Yo seguía perdido en sus ojos. Sigo sin saber describir esa expresión en ellos, pero sí que sé que cada vez que le miraba desde entonces notaba esa reserva y lejanía.

-Itachi, si te dejase me matarías con más rapidez que cualquier veneno y de forma más dolorosa que cualquier cáncer.

Y entonces me beso, aunque cabría pensar que los dos a la vez nos juntamos y nos devoramos mientras nos aferrábamos al otro como si fuese un salvavidas. En cierto modo era así. Desde que Minato había aparecido en mi vida un huracán de sentimientos vino con él. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas a la vez y tan diferentes la una de la otra.

Ni nos molestamos en subir a mi habitación. Si bien los escalones en un principio me hicieron daño en la espalda (seamos sinceros, no es el sitio más cómodo para dejarse llevar por el placer), al final quedaron relegados a un segundo plano.

Nada más terminar y mientras yo todavía recuperaba el aliento, oí a Minato decir:

-¿Sabías que hacer el amor ayuda a quitar el dolor de cabeza?

No pude evitar reírme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me salía una carcajada tan libre y alta.

Fue en ese mismo instante en que dije algo por primera vez. También fue la primera vez en la que sentí la necesidad de decirlo. Por primera vez en mi vida supe que lo podía decir sin faltar a la verdad. A la verdad que sentía dentro de mí.

-Te quiero.

Minato sonrió con autosuficiencia y picardía.

-Lo sé.

Refunfuñé para mí.

-¿No te cansas de saberlo todo?

Se sentó en la escalera, apoyándose en la pared y sentándome sobre él, al mismo tiempo. Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y, mientras creíamos que ese instante iba a ser eterno, oímos cómo la puerta de la calle se abría y Naruto entraba en tromba por ella.

-¡Papá! ¡Rin me ha llamado!

Fui lo bastante hábil para ponernos algo de ropa por encima, más que nada porque no quería que el hijo de mi novio me viese con el culo al aire, pero no fui lo suficiente habilidoso en la selección de ropa. Escogí el kimono y me lo puse por encima.

Un kimono que más que ocultar enseñaba, porque llegaba sólo hasta poco más abajo del final del glúteo, y lo mismo habría dado que me hubiese ocultado con un trozo de papel higiénico. Naruto, cómo ocurrió la otra vez que nos pilló se quedó parado con los ojos como platos. Minato miró por encima de mi hombro.

-Ya podrías haber hecho tú lo mismo antes de venir.

Y esta vez Naruto no puede reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cómo para impedir que Sasuke nos viese. Estando yo de espaldas no podía ver la expresión de Naruto y de mi hermano, pero si noté cómo Minato se tensaba.

-Cada vez tienes peor gusto nii-san. Y yo que pensé que con tenías a Kisame cómo porno chacha.

Y más tensión por parte de Minato.

Si la inquisición hubiese descubierto esta forma de tortura, se habrían olvidado por completo de la hoguera.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensaba un poco más para publicar este capítulo (tengo otro escrito y uno comenzado), pero me dije a mi misma: ¿Qué coña? ¡Vamos a publicarlo!_

_Quiero hacer una mención especial a **LestatOLeary**, que está al pie del cañón y todos los capítulos me deja review. Lo aprecio de veras.  
_

_Quiero decir una cosa antes de empezar: Naruto, mientras escribía este capítulo, me mató._

_Y por cierto, no oidéis a Sasuke. Es solamente alguien que no ha tenido infancia. Y la menda le odia a no ser que esté de pareja con Naruto. Así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Se enmendará (Aunque sea a palos xDDDDD)._

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sinfonía de emociones.**

Durante el resto de la tarde, Naruto intentó razonar con Sasuke para que no nos censurase demasiado. Incluso Minato intentó hablar con él, pero en el caso de Minato le ignoraba y en el caso de Naruto se limitaba a decirle "Usuratonkachi". Yo por mi parte no traté de hablar con él. Conocía a mi hermano cómo si le hubiese parido y sabía que, pese a tener una mentalidad bastante abierta, no podía tolerar que alguien que no le cayese bien saliese con su hermano mayor. Se le puede llamar hipocresía, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa acepción. Simplemente es que Sasuke era así.

Como Naruto, después de la llamada de Rin no se tragaba la excusa que tenía pensada Minato de: "No, es que he estado mucho frente al ordenador", tanto él como yo tuvimos que ponernos serios y hablar del asunto con Naruto.

A pesar de mi insistencia, Minato, con toda su cabezonería, decidió que debía ser él que se lo dijese a su hijo. Naruto intentó forzar la situación para enterarse antes de salir de casa. Pero no lo consiguió. Si hay algo por lo que destaca Minato (aparte de por ser un genio, un pivón y un tío al que adorar por dónde pasaba), era por su cabezonería. Y aunque Naruto era digno hijo de su padre, Minato le sacaba veinte años de experiencia en terquedad. Y esos eran muchos años de experiencia.

Cuándo se fueron, yo me entretuve recogiendo la cena que al final habíamos repartido, porque había suficiente para cuatro. Después de recoger, cené y me quedé en el salón a leer y escuchar música baja. Creo que no lo he mencionado todavía, pero una de mis aficiones era tocar el violín. Los movimientos de Beethoven para violín y piano eran mis favoritos, aunque Minato aseguraba que debería estarme prohibido por decreto nacional tocar un tango. No quiero ni empezar a imaginar lo que eso significaba.

Todo estuvo tranquilo desde que se fueron. Quizá el menos tranquilo de ese cuadro era yo. Sentía nerviosismo por saber que le había dicho Minato a Naruto y cómo habría reaccionado éste. Pero intentaba centrarme en el libro y en la música.

Hasta que Sasuke decidió que las once de la noche era un momento ideal para ponerse a escuchar su música a toda potencia. Lo habría pasado por alto de no ser porque me ponía de los nervios y que teníamos vecinos. Sasuke y yo no teníamos, ni mucho menos, gustos parecidos musicalmente hablando. Él pensaba que mi gusto era propio de viejos occidentales que no han echado un polvo en su vida, mientras que yo opinaba que directamente su música no era música. Cerré el libro con potencia, y apagué todo abajo. Me pasé primero por mi habitación para dejar el libro, sabiendo que con eso me había obligado a irme a la cama antes de lo planeado. No pude evitar pensar que si no hubiese sido por la leucemia de Minato, ahora mismo él y yo estaríamos en esa cama y que Naruto y Sasuke estarían lejos de acampada. Del enfurruño que me entró en un momento dado le pegué una patada a cama. Lo único que conseguí con eso fue hacerme daño. Bravo por mí.

Después de acordarme de todos los carpinteros y pintores que había en Tokio, llamé a la puerta de Sasuke. Me dijo que me fuese, pero nunca en la vida me ha hecho caso y yo tampoco a él. Estaba lo suficientemente cabreado (conmigo, con Sasuke y con la cama) como para ser cortés. Así que entré en la habitación, que por suerte para mí estaba abierta, y apagué la música.

Sasuke estaba en el portátil, de espaldas a la puerta y demasiado ocupado viendo cualquier cosa. Poco me interesaba si veía porno, si se estaba uniendo a una secta o cualquier tipo de cosa. Nada más oír que la habitación se quedaba en silencio, Sasuke se giró con en el sillón y me miró con arrogancia. Aparte mi rabia cómo solía hacer y me entregué a la frialdad que tenía guardada cómo arma de doble filo.

-Sí quieres poner ese ruido que llamas música por mi perfecto. Pero hazlo a una hora en la que levantar dolor de cabeza no sea un crimen contra la humanidad. No quiero verte juzgado por el Tribunal de la Haya.

-Que yo sepa lo que haga en mi habitación no te ha incumbido nunca. No veo por qué tiene que empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, invitándome a salir de allí.

-A mi no me hables así niño. Debo recordarte que aún estás en mí casa. Te dejo toda la libertad posible y nunca te obligo a hacer nada. La única cosa que te he pedido en estos últimos meses es que cumplas un horario para llevarte y traerte de la universidad. Creí que serías lo suficientemente maduro como para suponer por ti solito que la música a partir de las diez de la noche no se pone en una casa. Vale que una discoteca lo ponga más tarde, pero esto no es una discoteca ni lo ha pretendido ser nunca.

-¿Por qué intentas darme lecciones de moral?- preguntó él, enfadado-. Eres el menos indicado para hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que te tiras a tu antiguo profesor de universidad. ¿Así es cómo sacaste tantas matrículas de honor? Ya me extrañaba a mí que fueses un genio cuando yo te tenía por un idiota.

Dios, juro que a veces mataría a mi hermano. Vale que no tolerase a Minato. Pero de ahí a meterse conmigo y con mi carrera había un mundo. Y haciendo ese comentario había demostrado que quería que lo desmembrase. Sin piedad.

-Lamento oír eso. Lo más triste que puedes oír de tu hermano es que te tiene envidia por ser un genio y aún más por acostarse con el tío más bueno de todo Japón. Pero tú tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie que tienes envidia. No quiero que la gente sepa que tienes un hermano tan barriobajero, cómo insinúas tú.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguro que en ese momento estaba pensando mil y una formas de matarme. Pero eso no me importaba. No entonces.

-Te pedí que fueses amable en la cena y lo único que se te ocurrió fue enfrentarte a Minato. Ese hombre te trató mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona te hubiese tratado en su lugar. Créeme que en ese momento nadie te odió más que yo.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Cómo sigas encerrado en tu habitación ten por seguro que cuando salgas no vuelves a entrar en esta casa.

Sasuke se irguió, más cabreado aún.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Vaya, vaya, ototo-kun. Veo que las cazas al vuelo.

-No tienes derecho a echarme. Y menos porque no hago caso a tu cliente de turno.

Le miré desde mi altura. (Sigo siendo más alto que él. ¡Yay!)

-Cómo puedes suponer, siendo cómo es mi casa, esa es mi decisión y no la tuya.

Y salí de su habitación. Según llegaba a la mía le oí dar un portazo. Pero no volvió a poner la música. Y yo leí hasta que a eso de la una de la madrugada recibí un mensaje de Minato al móvil:

"Acabamos de irnos a dormir. Se lo ha tomado como buenamente puede. Mañana vamos a cenar a tu casa si no es problema y Sasuke no está muy cabreado. Te quiero".

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Tras responderle al mensaje me dormí más tranquilo. Me preocupaba mucho la reacción de Naruto a la enfermedad. Tras leer del propio Minato que se lo había tomado más o menos bien me relajé un poco.

Al día siguiente me encontré a Sasuke desayunando. Era la primera vez que desayunaba antes que yo y ya estaba peinado. Me miró en silencio mientras yo entraba y me servía una taza de café. Al no comentar nada ninguno de los dos y tener toda la pinta de que Sasuke no iba a hablarme en un mes por lo menos, decidí que al menos yo podía informarle de que íbamos a cenar con compañía. Por lo tanto, cuando terminé mi café pasé a su lado.

-Minato y Naruto van a venir a cenar. Cómo sé que va en contra de tu naturaleza ser cortés no me voy molestar en pedirte nada y te diré que hagas lo que te dé la gana.

Incluso después de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que había sido injusto con él. Y aunque yo mismo me daba de cabezazos contra la pared por decirle eso nunca intenté pedirle disculpas. No las merecía.

Sasuke salió de casa temprano. Durante un momento pensé que se había hartado de mí y que había vuelto con mis padres, pero tras un ligero vistazo a la habitación supe que eso no había sido así. Sasuke nunca se iría sin su portátil y sin su equipo de música. Supuse que querría estar sólo.

Era domingo, así que Kisame no vendría. Hice mi cama y recogí un poco el salón para después empezar a pensar que iba a hacer de cena. Nada ostentoso. Ya ayer me pasé tres pueblos y al final sobró lo indecible. Comeríamos eso, si Sasuke venía a comer. Y ya de cenar inventaría algo más tranquilo.

De nuevo estaba disfrutando de un buen libro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Domingo a las doce de la mañana no se me podía ocurrir quién era.

Claro, eso fue hasta que abrí la puerta para encontrarme frente a frente con Naruto. Entonces me percaté de que algo dentro de mí lo sospechaba incluso antes de que llegase.

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos, hasta que Naruto, alegre incluso en situaciones serias dijo:

-No es por ser descortés, pero si me dejas entrar dejaría de tiritar algo.

Solté una risita a modo de disculpa y abrí completamente la puerta, invitándole a pasar. Se quitó los zapatos y entró en casa.

-Sasuke no está aquí- dije. Era el único motivo en ese momento por el que se me ocurría que estuviese allí.

-Lo sé- respondió él con un breve tono de disculpa-. Le he visto salir. He estado esperando a que saliese o algo para poder entrar. Con quien quería hablar en contigo.

Fuimos al salón, le ofrecí algo de beber que él rechazó y nos sentamos.

-Bueno, entonces: ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Era una pregunta innecesaria, pero sabía que si no decía algo podríamos pasar horas enteras sin hablar, porque ninguno de los dos quería sacar el tema.

-De mi padre.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-¿De tu padre o de la leucemia?

Una sonrisa gemela a la mía se instaló en la boca de Naruto.

-De las dos cosas-. El silencio se volvió a apoderar del salón durante unos segundos hasta que Naruto se arrancó a volver a hablar-. Y sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Sí. Anoche papá me contó que el día que le dijeron que tenía leucemia te lo dijo a ti, y que eso desencadenó que descubriese que era correspondido.

No supe si añadir algo o no. Me quedé sentado en el sillón individual en el que siempre me sentaba y miré al suelo en silencio.

-Mi padre siempre había hablado bien de ti- continuó el joven sin darse cuenta de mi turbación-. Antes de que viniésemos a cenar por primer vez aquí, cuando Sasuke y Minato discutieron. A mí sí que me dijo la razón por la que se puso así con Sasuke. Le molestaba que no os trataseis cómo nos tratábamos él y yo. Cuando nos fuimos de aquí le expliqué que os llevabais así porque vuestras personalidades son demasiado parecidas. Yo no me parezco tanto a mi padre cómo Sasuke a ti.

-Eso no dice mucho a su favor ni al mío- comenté con una nerviosa sonrisa. Cómo ese chicho siguiese hablando de Minato y de lo que hacía por mí acabaría por carbonizarme del calor. Seguro que ahora podría pasar por un tomate maduro-. Siempre han dicho que nos parecemos mucho a mi padre en el carácter. Supongo que por eso ninguno de los dos le pudimos soportar. Lo curioso es que de pequeño Sasuke era más cómo mi madre. No sé que le ocurrió desde los seis años hasta los doce que hizo un cambio radical y se convirtió poco a poco en la personalidad que tiene ahora.

-Me habría gustado conocerle entonces. Seguro que habríamos tenido una situación diferente a la que tenemos ahora- dijo Naruto con total sinceridad-. Desde el primer momento que le vi en la clase de la universidad quise llevarme bien con él. Pero siempre ha sido un insocial. Tras varias semanas de esfuerzo conseguí que no me echase cada vez que me acercaba a él. Incluso conseguí picarle sin que me mandase a la mierda o me ignorase. Simplemente me devolvía los piques. Y desde que tú y papá os veis más a menudo parece más unido a mí. Creo que se siente apartado con eso. Es como si le metieses un intruso en casa.

-Lo que Sasuke no parece entender es que por muchas personas que yo traiga a casa el siempre va a ser mi ototo- reclamé yo.

-Lo sé- respondió Naruto asintiendo.

Que llegase a saber tanto de Sasuke cómo yo sólo consiguió que su semejanza con Minato se acentuase aún más. Le miré fijamente y me di cuenta de que se había quedado callado, mirando al vacío. Entonces lo comprendí.

-Naruto, ¿te gusta Sasuke?

Y sonrió sin levantar la vista del suelo. Claro que sí. Era inevitable. Al igual que Minato me recordaba después de tanto tiempo. Las características de unos y de otros se atraían entre sí. La frialdad de Sasuke se derretía ante la calidez de Naruto, al igual que la sinceridad de Minato rompía mi desconfianza natural.

Sonreí. No necesitaba que me dijese más.

Y entonces Naruto dijo algo que hizo que me saltase el estómago dentro del cuerpo.

-Y tengo que contarte otra cosa. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni mucho menos a mi padre.

Me quedé extrañado con esa frase. Me esperaba cualquier tipo de asunto. Menos lo que dijo.

-Papá me comentó anoche que le iban a comenzar con la quimioterapia dentro de poco, no sabe cuánto exactamente, pero poco. No sé si los fármacos funcionarán, pero por si acaso he ido a hablar con su médico antes de venir aquí.

-¿Con qué fin?

Él suspiró. Otra vez me recordó muchísimo a su padre. Eso me hizo sentir una oleada de afecto por él. Sin duda era diferente a Minato, pero su capacidad de sacrificio era igual de grande que la de su propio padre. Sus siguientes palabras me corroboraron lo que pensaba.

-Voy a ver si mi médula es compatible con la suya, por si la quimioterapia no es suficiente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sasuke volvió media hora después de que se fuese Naruto. Tenía la cara tan seria cómo siempre y los ojos más entrecerrados de lo normal. Yo ya estaba preparando las cosas en la cocina y apenas le dirigí una mirada para asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y fue entonces cuando supe que si le hablaba me iba a responder.

-¿Dónde has comido?

-En el restaurante que quedo casi siempre con Naruto. Me apetecía estar solo.

Me giré mientras me secaba las manos.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad: casi siempre te apetece estar solo.

Rehuía mi mirada, como si fuese un niño todavía al que se le ha pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

-Sasuke, sé que no somos precisamente los hermanos modelo. Pero siento algunas cosas que dije ayer. No eran justas para ti ni para mí. Pero sigo pensando que con Minato te pasas tres pueblos.

Él me miró con una ceja enarcada, como esperando que de repente soltase un: ¡Inocente! (Debo admitir que sólo por verle la cara merecería la pena decirlo).

-Yo no te voy a pedir disculpas. Es lo que pienso y no creo que cambie mi parecer. Pero sí te puedo decir que intentaré no mostrarme tan a la defensiva con Minato.

Por el momento eso me valía. No pensaba decirle lo de la leucemia. No era asunto mío. Eso lo tenía que hacer el propio Minato o Naruto si lo creía oportuno. Aun así según pasé a su lado le puse una mano en el hombro y le dediqué un quedo:

-Gracias.

Y ya tenía a Sasuke sorprendido por el resto del día.

* * *

_Una cosilla final: Creo que el fic según el ritmo en el que lo voy escribiendo y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en agosto volveré a mi pueblo (no se que pasa, pero allí la inspiración se me pone por las nubes) está más o menos a mitad de recorrido. No va a pasar mucha cosa más salvo la quimio de Minato y algo que no digo porque es spoiler y no soy tan malvada. Seguramente, esto se me ocurrió el otro día, haga una secuela de la historia contada por Naruto. Se enfocaría más en la pareja NaruSasu y cómo va cambiando Sasuke sus impresiones acerca de Minato._

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Y con este capítulo _se acaba mi re_serva. Ya lo que estoy escribiendo es el siguiente capítulo. Seguramente no me veaís el pelo con este fic hasta septiembre, por varios motivos: Me voy a mi pueblo el 8, y dudo que para antes de esa fecha tenga terminado el capítulo 6 porque mi inspiración está volviendo a esconderse. Va a ser empezar a primero de agosto a estudiar en serio para las recuperaciones y saldrá de fiesta. Como la odio...Pero sólo cuando huye. Cuando está sembrada soy la sacerdotisa de su profesión. xDDD_

_Gracias a todas las que me mandáis Reviews. No hay nada que te anime más que ver que alguien lee tu historia y opina sobre ella.  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Poema de nerviosismo.**

Horror.

Terror y ganas de huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y es que después de la cena, mientras Naruto entretenía a Sasuke escaleras arriba, (ya ni me atrevía a suponer cómo le entretenía, si jugando a la play o a otro tipo de juegos…), Minato y yo nos quedamos con la televisión encendida, con un canal puesto pero sin hacerle ni caso. Había quitado los cojines traseros del sofá, haciendo más sitio para los dos y mientras yo intentaba ver la tele tumbado de lado de espaldas a Minato, él hacía todo lo posible para distraerme. Que si un beso por el cuello, que si cosquillas en el ombligo, que si tu pelo huele bien.

Hasta que de repente, y en medio de un beso en la oreja bastante convincente, Minato soltó:

-Mi padre quiere conocerte.

Me quedé quieto entonces, esperando haberle oído mal. Cuando vi que no seguía besándome la oreja tragué saliva con una lentitud exasperante y dije:

-Si lo que pretendes es calentarme con ese comentario, mucho no lo estás consiguiendo.

Él rió sanamente.

-Si quiero calentarte lo único que tengo que hacer es besarte. Con eso basta.

Me giré en el sofá para mirarle frente a frente. Aprovechó para apagar la televisión y que el salón se quedase en silencio quitando nuestras voces y la música que se oía desde la habitación de Sasuke.

-Mucha confianza tienes tú en ti mismo, Namizake.

Durante un rato se quedó olvidado el asunto de su padre, porque Minato decidió besarme para demostrar que tenía razón. Era obvio. Ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo para demostrarlo. Pero cualquier excusa era buena para besarnos.

Cuando Minato rompió el beso, yo ya tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados, todavía recreándome en el beso. Mientras jugueteaba con sus labios en mi cara, noté cómo volvía a hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Sirve o no sirve con un beso?

-No fardes tanto Namizake y explícame que quieres decir con eso de que tu padre quiere conocerme.

-No hay nada que explicar. Ayer vino a verme y le conté todo.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos de repente y levantarme un poco del sofá.

-Todo… ¿todo?

-Todo, todo.

Horror. Terror. Histeria. Cataclismo.

Palabras vacías en comparación con lo que yo sentía.

Jiraiya era un hombre aún más alto, más pervertido y más retorcido que Minato. Era como si Minato se hubiese duplicado por dos. Sólo que su perversión iba más por el terreno heterosexual. Es decir, que seguramente Jiraiya si esperaba que su hijo rehiciese su vida esperaba que fuese con otra mujer. Terror. Hecatombe.

¿Dónde estaba el diccionario de sinónimos cuando lo necesitabas?

-Y para ello, ¿voy a necesitar una armadura medieval o sirve un chaleco anti balas?

Minato me atrajo de nuevo hacia él, sólo que esta vez me quedé encima, apoyándome en él y notando los latidos de su corazón contra mi mano.

-Debo confesar que durante un primer momento se quedó extrañado porque salgo con un hombre.

-¿Extrañado?- le interrumpí. Él carraspeó, avergonzado.

-Más bien decepcionado.

-Y pretendes que me enfrente a él sin chaleco anti balas…

-Pretendo que le conozcáis.

Ese plural me hizo sospechar. Le miré con inquina.

-¿Conozcamos?

Algo me olía mal.

-Este sábado que viene. Naruto, Sasuke, tú, mi padre y yo. ¿Qué opinas?

En ese momento pensé que era un sádico y un masoquista a la vez. Juntarme a mí con su padre y él con Sasuke…

-Minato…- comencé mirándole a los ojos-, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Y entonces me puso puchero.

-Por faaaaaaaa…

Y no pude negarme.

Y me volvió a besar.

Cabezón, manipulador, sádico y masoquista.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Al día siguiente se lo comenté a Sasuke. Y, para mi sorpresa, ya lo sabía y accedió con relativa rapidez. Eso me hizo sospechar que entre Naruto y él ya había pasado algo que no concordaba con la relación que hasta ahora tenían de buenos amigos.

Esas sospechas me persiguieron durante todo el día, sobre todo después de hablar mediante mensajes de móvil con Minato.

" ¿Tu hermano está tan raro cómo mi hijo?"

"Define raro."

"Menos peleón de lo habitual y con una sonrisa tonta instalada en la cara."

"No le he visto sonrisa tonta a mi hermano, sabes que eso solo ocurrirá en el fin del mundo, pero lo de menos peleón sí".

Me alegraba que Sasuke por fin estuviese con alguien decente. No era como si fuese virgen. Vamos a ver. Teniendo los genes que tiene es imposible llegar virgen a los 17. Y Sasuke tenía 19. Virgen no era. El problema venía cuando le veías por la calle con elementos que ninguna madre calificaría como "buenas compañías". Si mi madre supiese con qué clase de gente iba su hijo menor le daría un vahído o algo peor. Y si mi padre lo supiese (cosa que no me extrañaría, porque, por lo menos a mí, me había puesto espías cuando vivía con ellos) dejaría el apocalipsis de Juan en una mera riña de preescolares.

Y entonces, mientras yo comía y leía el libro que el sábado había dejado a medias noté algo que me hizo pensar que realmente el apocalipsis realmente había llegado.

Jugueteando con el sushi, Sasuke miraba el plato y sonreía.

Sonrisa tonta para ser exactos.

Nada más terminar de comer y limpiar la cocina me escondí en mi cuarto de baño para ducharme y enviarle un mensaje a Minato:

"El apocalipsis está aquí: Sonrisa tonta. ¿Dónde nos vemos?"

Mientras me duchaba llegó la respuesta y cuando terminé la leí.

"Ven a mi casa. Le he dicho a Naruto que puede que viniese y me ha respondido que "puede" que saliese".

Así pues una hora y media después me encontraba en la entrada a la casa de Minato. Fue hacer el ademán de llamar y abrirse la puerta con rapidez para dar paso a Naruto.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Itachi! Había pensado que…bueno cómo tú te quedas aquí con mi padre…Eso no me importa, claro. Pero había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta para dejaros solos. Y bueno…que lo paséis bien.

Aparte de la sonrisa de incredulidad que se instaló en mi rostro, el rápido discurso de Naruto no recibió otra respuesta. Se fue corriendo hacia su moto nada más callarse. Yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que giró en la esquina y después me encaré a Minato, que estaba en la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora entiendes porqué quiero que mi padre os conozca a los dos, ¿verdad?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Si hay algo más jorobante que tu hermano odiase a tu actual novio era sin duda alguna que de repente sintieses tu garganta a punto de explotar y que tu hermano tuviese demasiados exámenes para ayudarte y que tu novio tuviese que venir a cuidarte.

Por suerte, relativamente hablando, me pilló en días de diario y me libré del trabajo durante un tiempo, tres días, para ser exactos.

Minato se tomó la libertad de no ir al trabajo durante ese tiempo. Claro, cómo él era su propio jefe ante eso no había problemas. El único al que tenía que rendir cuentas era ante el consejo de administración, y cómo el consejo de administración le tenía en un pedestal, le dejaba hacer lo que quisiese.

El caso es que durante cuatro días le tuve durmiendo en mi casa y cuidándome. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciese, después de todo, su leucemia seguía pululando por ahí. Minato en seguida impuso su santa voluntad (¿He dicho ya que es cabezón hasta la médula?).

-Tengo leucemia, no discapacidad motora. Además que estés malo es culpa mía.

Eso no se lo pude negar. Un día antes pasamos todo el día en su casa mientras Naruto y Sasuke recuperaban esa acampada que se habían perdido. A Minato se le antojó que me pusiese ese kimono que no pude lucir. Y me tuvo todo el día con él. Estando su casa con aire acondicionado. Resultado: uno con un gripazo del quince y otro estando en una casa ajena cuidando de su novio.

Pero en ese momento el cuidador no estaba cumpliendo sus funciones. De hecho, él se había quedado dormido en la misma cama en la que el enfermo se recuperaba. Me podría haber quejado. Pero por una vez di gracias por mi suerte. Minato dormido era un tremendo espectáculo para todos los sentidos.

Se había acostado con un pantalón largo de lino y sin camisa de ningún tipo. Su torso moreno contrastaba con las sábanas grises. No me gustaban las blancas y las negras se las di a Sasuke. La mayoría de colores que usaba eran grises, marrones y rojos de todas las tonalidades. El caso es que el gris y el moreno de Minato eran malísimos si uno lo que quería hacer era relajarse y si además le añadías que sus brazos abrazan mi almohada (Mía, mía, mía y solo mía), que su pelo rubio se desparramaba con ligereza sobre su cuello y que su respiración pausada era lentamente pecaminosa, pues precisamente descansando yo no me encontraba.

Pero no era el mejor momento para despertar a Minato con ganas de sexo. Yo estaba enfermo y podía pegarle los gérmenes, más de lo que ya se los habría pegado y él llevaba varios días yendo de acá para allá para cuidarme, haciendo la comida para Naruto (que aprovechaba y se venía a dormir aquí acoplado en la habitación de Sasuke cuando éste le dejaba), Sasuke y él, y otra especial para mí.

No.

No podía despertarle adrede. Así que hacía otra cosa que me encantaba hacer, mirarle tranquilo mientras dormía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando empecé a oír las primeras peleas matutinas de Sasuke y Naruto, Minato abrió los ojos. Y (ohdiosmíodemivida) me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

No fue hasta que vi esa sonrisa hasta que me percaté de un detalle importante: Minato estaba más delgado. No algo significativo, pero si te fijabas bien se notaba eso. Y también que estaba más pálido. No era nada comparado con mi palidez (seamos sinceros: si mi piel fuese más pálida sería transparente), pero para alguien acostumbrado con su cara (como lo era yo o lo era Naruto) se podía percibir con relativa facilidad. Puse una mueca. No me gustaban esos rasgos que le acababa de ver.

-Buenos días- le saludé cómo pude. Recordemos que estaba acatarrado con mocos incluidos.

-Buenos no, buenísimos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- preguntó después de un extasiante beso.

-No llevo la cuenta. Pero un buen rato.

Él frunció el ceño. Sabía de antemano lo que iba a decirme, y tenía una respuesta preparada. No me decepcionó.

-Deberías descansar.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Sonrió de nuevo y me acercó a él, dejándome un beso en el puente de la nariz y yo acurrucándome contra él.

-Me encantaría estar así siempre- comenté después de un rato.

-Por mí no habría problema de no ser porque estarías con gripe para siempre.

Reí con tranquilidad. Me separé un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Me refería a estar sin tener que pensar que tienes que irte a tu casa, que yo tengo que irme a la mía o sin preocuparnos de Naruto y de Sasuke porque lo mismo no desayunan cómo es debido.

-Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo.

Le miré, esperando que mi suposición fuese correcta.

-¿Cómo dices?

Me cogió una mano y la puso entre las suyas. El color del sol tostado contra la mayor palidez de la luna. Así éramos. Opuestos.

-Vente a vivir conmigo.

Se quedó esperando que le respondiese.

Yo en el mismo instante en el que lo dijo, no supe qué responder. A ver, sí lo sabía. Mi respuesta era un sí como una casa de grande. Pero también tenía que tener en cuenta los problemas a los que nos podríamos encontrar. Parecía que Minato no recordaba (o no le importaba) que Sasuke le odiase. Pero también teníamos que tener en cuenta el factor que Minato y yo por acuerdo mutuo habíamos denominado "posible pareja adolescentoide". Eso facilitaba un poco las cosas entra Sasuke y Minato. Pero mi hermano aún no sabía nada del cáncer de Minato. Y seguramente en un momento dado Naruto le necesitase.

Y yo necesitaba estar cerca de Minato.

-Me tienes que dejar un poco de tiempo.

Se quedó callado unos segundos. Y después dijo, casi con timidez:

-No será porque dudas…

-Sí y no. Yo no hay nada que quiera más. Pero vivo con mi hermano. Y apostaría doble contra sencillo a que no hay nada que él quiera menos.

Y, para mi sorpresa, sonrió por tercera vez en esa mañana.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Quizá te sorprenda la respuesta.

Decidí esperar para decírselo a después de conocer a Jiraiya. Después de todo, yo también quería conocer a mi suegro para poder estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que para Minato era importante que a su padre le cayese bien.

Así que hasta dentro de dos semanas no le diría nada.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sí, sé que prometí que hasta Septiembre no había nuevo capítulo. Pero he venido de mi__ pueblo con dos capítulos completos y otro a la mitad y decidí que tenía que publicarlo al menos éste. Nada especial a comentar. Seguramente aguante un poco el siguiente. Por lo menos dos semanas, para que me de tiempo a terminar los exámenes y seguir libremente. Porque además de eso estoy siguiendo un proyecto que empecé hace más o menos un año, otro que también tenía en la estacada y seguir con Reincidente.  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La inestabilidad de una fuga.**

Sin duda una de las cosas que menos me gustan de Minato (eso es relativo, le adoro con todas mis fuerzas y por todos sus defectos), es que nunca, nunca, nunca me dejó pagar nada.

Mira que intenté por todos los medios llevarle a un sitio que yo conocía y dónde sólo me conocían a mí, pero el muy gamberro se las apañaba para que no me enterase. Fue la primera vez que me alié con Sasuke para algo. Ya que el señorito Namizake, su prole y su ascendencia habían reservado tres habitaciones en el onsen de Dogo, y se negaban a decirnos cuanto había costado. Miré incluso en internet a ver cuánto costaban las habitaciones, pues habían reservado

Pero las tres veces que intenté darle la mitad del dinero, la primera lo ignoró, cómo si lo que yo le estuviese enseñando en mi mano no fuese más que un pequeño bicho molesto. Ignoró la cantidad de dinero con tanta elegancia y estilo que por un momento llegué a pensar que no lo había visto. Hasta que miró el montón de reojo.

La segunda vez quise comentarle que no me parecía justo que ellos pagasen todo tratándonos a Sasuke y a mí como si fuésemos unos inútiles totales. Que también teníamos recursos de dinero. Él lo que hizo fue desviar al tema poco a poco, dirigiendo la conversación con suavidad y ligereza. Para cuando me acordé, habíamos acabado durmiendo juntos en el sofá y se me había olvidado por completo que la finalidad de esa tarde era conseguir darle el dinero a Minato, no dormir abrazado a él. Pero los momentos tiernos son tan irregulares que hay que disfrutarlos al máximo.

La tercera vez se lo dejé encima de la mesa después de comer. Me miró con enfado y se negó a cogerlo. Intenté insistirle hasta que se cabreó mucho y dejó de hablarme durante el resto de la tarde. De vez en cuando se parecía mucho a un niño pequeño. Claro que el dejarme de hablar no implicaba que no hiciésemos el amor esa noche. De hecho lo hicimos con una intensidad inusual, debía ser que el cabreo de los dos se filtraba a través de la piel desde nuestro interior hasta el cuerpo del otro. Aquella noche no dormí ni un segundo. Ni falta que hizo.

A Sasuke no le fue mejor. Según lo que me comentó había intentado tantas veces darle el dinero a Naruto que él había acabado diciéndole un escueto: "no", cada vez que Sasuke abría la boca para comentar algo, aunque fuese totalmente diferente.

Al final ninguno de los dos tuvimos que pagar nada. Porque no fuimos.

La noche antes de que fuésemos a Dogo, Minato estuvo mal. Muy mal. Más sudoraciones nocturnas de lo habitual y una fiebre de 39º. Él insistía y persistía que si por la mañana tenía menos de 38º íbamos allí como que él se llamaba Minato Namikaze. En un momento mientras él intentaba dormir, y con la excusa de que iba a beber algo de agua, me dirigí al dormitorio de Naruto, dónde él y Sasuke estaban durmiendo.

Apenas abrí un poco la puerta y Naruto ya estaba ojo avizor a ver quién entraba. Nada mas verme asomar, se levantó de la cama (sí, dormía con Sasuke en la cama. Juntos) y salió de la habitación con suavidad para no despertar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó con ansiedad.

-Minato está mal. Necesito que llames a tu abuelo y le digas que mañana no vamos y a urgencias. Me lo llevo al médico ya.

Puede que Naruto pudiese ser un escandaloso y un muchacho de vez en cuando muy distraído, pero sabía que cuando se le necesitaba estaba ahí para ayudar. No me decepcionó. Jiraiya prometió estar allí por la mañana temprano y el médico aseguró que llamaría al oncólogo para realizar un chequeo. Respiré aliviado, lo mismo hasta se animaba y comenzaba antes de tiempo con la quimioterapia.

Una vez vestidos, Naruto y yo nos enfrentamos a lo que más problemas nos acarrearían, sacar a Minato de la cama y obligarle a vestirse y montarse en mi coche.

Minato luchó con uñas y dientes, relativamente hablando. Aunque él fingiese que estaba perfectamente y que por la mañana eso se le habría pasado, a mi no podía negarme la verdad. Estaba preocupado, y aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo frente a Naruto, mostrando una cansada sonrisa. Nada más Naruto se fue por orden mía a abrir el coche y avisar a Sasuke de que nos íbamos, Minato me miró agradecido.

-No quiero que vea que estoy mal. Espero que la quimioterapia salga bien y si no que ese donante de médula sea compatible. No quiero dejarle solo.

Le ayudé a levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado y a caminar.

-Naruto es más fuerte de lo que parece. De los dos, creo que puedo asegurar con firmeza que yo soy el más débil emocionalmente hablando.

Minato me miró fijamente a los ojos. Habíamos llegado al rellano de la escalera y antes de continuar hacia abajo, añadió.

-Gracias por ser como eres. Y gracias por…

-Ni se te ocurra- le interrumpí con rabia-. Ni se te ocurra hablarme cómo si te estuvieses despidiendo, ¿me oyes? Esto no es el final. No puede haber un final sin luchar.

Minato me detuvo de nuevo, obligándome a girarse para que le mirase a los ojos.

-Precisamente era eso lo que intentaba decirte. Gracias por ayudarme a luchar.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Naruto volvió, con paso rápido.

-Ya está.

Poco después nos personamos en urgencias y Naruto y yo nos quedamos sentados en la sala de espera, mientras examinaban a Minato. No puedo mentir en este punto de mi historia: fue la primera vez en mi vida que estuve realmente asustado. Aunque pretendía mantener la fachada hombre serio y estático que siempre había tenido, el nerviosismo destilaba por todos los poros de mi piel, llegando incluso a las manos, que tenía juntas y apoyadas en mi boca, mientras los codos se clavaban en mis muslos. Tenía miedo de que viniese el médico tras hacerle el chequeo y que dijese que si ahora se hiciese la quimioterapia no serviría de nada. Con lo cual no había nada que hacer.

El frío de una lata de refresco apoyándose en mi cabeza, me hizo reaccionar. Levanté la cabeza, recibiendo la lata que Naruto me tendía. La cogí por hábito no porque necesitase cafeína. Lo que de verdad necesitaba ahora es que la leucemia de Minato desapareciese como por arte de magia. Pero una cosa era rezar por una cura y otra pedir un milagro. El rubio se sentó a mi lado, mientras él sí que abría su lata y echaba un largo trago.

-Sasuke no sabe nada aún de la leucemia, ¿verdad?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pienso que si hay alguien que debe decírselo eres tú o el propio Minato. No es un asunto mío. Minato tiene el derecho de elegir quien lo debe saber y quién no.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa retorcida al aire y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. Ninguno dijo nada más, aunque casi podía oír lo que el chico estaba pensando. Naruto no era de la misma opinión que yo. Él creía que Sasuke podría comprender muchas cosas sobre mi relación con Minato si no lo guardase para mí. Pero yo creía que yo también tenía derecho a decidir si él debía saberlo o no.

Yo también tenía derecho a equivocarme.

Nunca sabré cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente. Puede que fuesen tres horas, unos minutos o incluso apenas dos segundos. Pero recuerdo que por fin, después de esperar, el oncólogo de Minato se acercó a nosotros.

-Naruto.

El joven levantó la vista y en seguida dio un salto cómo un resorte para saludarle. Yo me levanté con más calma y me planté frente al hombre que podía salvar la vida de Minato.

-Éste es Itachi Uchiha, la pareja de mi padre. Itachi, éste es Sarutobi, el oncólogo que se le ha asignado- nos presento Naruto con afabilidad.

Le estreché la mano con reverencia. Era un hombre que destilaba sabiduría por todos los poros de su piel y con una mirada que expresaba el dolor de las familias que había atendido. A su lado me sentí torpe y demasiado ignorante. Sarutobi tenía un aura a su alrededor que hacía que le mirases desde más abajo, aunque midieses más que él.

-Señor Uchiha. Debo comentarles un par de cosas. La primera de ellas es que el cáncer ha avanzado algo. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que decidamos adelantarle la quimioterapia a Minato.

El suspiro que lancé debió de oírse hasta el otro extremo de Konoha. Sarutobi se detuvo hasta que dejé de suspirar y me volví a centrar en lo que el oncólogo nos estaba diciendo.

-No sé si se lo habrá comentado Minato, pero la leucemia tiene varios tipos. La que él tiene es la leucemia mielógena aguda. Si bien no es un camino de rosas, destaca por ser de avance rápido. El hecho de que se la hayamos diagnosticado con tiempo juega a favor de Minato, aunque eso no significa que haya que ser confiado- se detuvo un momento y miró a Naruto con confianza-. Aquí el joven Uzumaki ha decidido donar algo de médula en el caso de que la quimioterapia no sea suficiente. He decir que en la mielógena aguda, la mayoría de los casos necesitan el trasplante aparte de la quimioterapia. La mitad de las personas mueren por esta leucemia, pero el porcentaje de víctimas mortales es más grande en los pacientes mayores de 60 años. Minato es joven y fuerte. Tiene más posibilidades que la mayoría-. Sarutobi paró un momento mientras cambiaba su mirada de mí a Naruto-. Si cinco años después del trasplante la leucemia no ha resurgido, podremos decir con seguridad que está completamente curado.

No puedo explicar lo que ese discurso causó en mí. Naruto se sentó de golpe en la silla otra vez, respirando con agitación, como si hubiese vuelto de una maratón. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Qué decir.

-Si me seguís, podréis ir a buscarle. Naruto, antes de irte, me gustaría concertar una cita contigo para hacerte las pruebas de la médula.

Naruto hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo le puse una mano en el hombro para que se quedase sentado. Yo iría. Naruto asintió y puso la cabeza entre las piernas. Necesitaba estar solo.

Yo seguí a Sarutobi, quien, antes de llegar a la sala en la que Minato esperaba, me dio un papelito. Lo miré.

-Quimioterapia. Guía para los pacientes y los familiares.

-Os puede ayudar para apoyar a Minato. Me ha contado que su padre va a venir para ayudaros. Me parece bien. Conozco a Jiraiya en persona. Es un buen hombre.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Para cuando llegamos a casa, Jiraiya ya estaba allí. Sasuke miraba a la puerta como deseando que alguien le salvase de aquella tortura china. Naruto saltó enseguida a abrazar a su abuelo. Minato simplemente lanzó una cansada sonrisa al aire y se sentó en un sillón desocupado. Yo me quedé en un discreto segundo plano, sufriendo la mirada asesina de Sasuke. Obviamente me culpaba de no haberle avisado que el abuelo de Naruto iba a ir allí y que se preparase cómo era debido. Lo más probable era que el sonido del timbre sonando, avisando de la llegada de Jiraiya le hubiese despertado. Si además se enteraba que no íbamos al final a Dogo… Esperaba Jiraiya no le hubiese dicho también lo de la leucemia.

-Pero bueno…creo que la finalidad de éste viaje era conocer a mi nuevo "nuero"- bromeó el mayor, mirándome con una sonrisa sincera. El calificativo de "nuero" me hizo sonrojar. Ni esperaba que fuese tan directo ni que hiciese bromas con un tema que yo supondría que le afectaría más. Hasta dónde Jiraiya sabía, tres meses atrás su hijo era heterosexual. Lo que no sabía es que se había enamorado de un hombre y que también era pederasta, pues Minato me confesó que se había sentido atraído por mí desde la primera vez que me vio cuando entró en clase para impartir su asignatura. Yo sólo contaba con 19 años, mientras que él ya contaba con los 36.

Podía tomarse cómo un caso de pedofilia, pero a mí esa confesión me encantó.

Abandoné en ese mismo instante mis pensamientos, pues Jiraiya se había levantado del asiento en el que estaba y se acercaba a mí.

-Uchiha Itachi, según he oído- comentó mi suegro con tranquila jocosidad- . Debo decir que ningún Uchiha hasta la fecha me ha caído bien. Tu hermano es alguien callado pero educado. De ti he oído cosas increíbles. Me sorprende que abandonases la empresa de tu padre para irte a Akatsuki S.A. Pocas veces he visto a alguien plantarle cara a Fugaku.

Le estreché la mano que me ofrecía y le devolví una sonrisa tímida.

-Debería ir a casa de mis padres más a menudo, señor. Mi madre es la que lleva en realidad los pantalones allí.

Jiraiya rio con ganas.

-Eso pasa en todas las casas. Me acuerdo de la madre de Minato. Cualquiera que le llevase la contraria recibía un puñetazo. Era una mujer de carácter. No me atreví nunca a intentar llevar yo los pantalones. Claro que…- continuó con una sonrisa malévola-, vosotros en el tema de pantalones tenéis más problemas que de costumbre, ¿no?

-Papá- advirtió Minato con sequedad, lo cual fue un alivio, pues a mí no se me ocurría que más decir. Me quedé calladito al lado del sillón de Minato, por si las moscas-. Supongo que nadie se opone a que me vaya con Itachi a dormir un rato, ¿verdad? Ninguno de los apenas ha pegado ojo.

-Mientras sólo sea dormir…- murmuró Jiraiya. Carraspeé nervioso y Minato le miró con severidad-. Tranquilo hijo, vosotros descansad. Yo me quedo con estos dos mocosos.

Minato se levantó con lentitud del sillón, todavía un poco febril. Le ayudé a levantarse, ofreciéndole mi hombro para apoyarse para andar.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación yo salí un momento para coger un botella de agua de dos litros. Y me encontré cara a cara con Sasuke.

-No me habías dicho que te querías ir a vivir con Minato- atacó sin piedad.

Suspiré, pidiendo paciencia a cualquier dios que hubiese allí arriba. Pero para ya. La necesitaba ya.

-Te lo iba a decir después de estar en Dogo. Así tendrías tiempo de elegir si venías o volvías con Oto-san y Oka-san.

Sasuke se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero cuando hice ademán de seguir mi camino a la cocina, Sasuke me siguió.

-Tampoco me habías dicho que tenía cáncer.

Me detuve en seco, pasándome ahora la mano por la cara.

-Creía que si alguien te lo tenía que decir era Naruto o Minato. Es una pena que haya sido Jiraiya.

-No ha sido Jiraiya- respondió Sasuke, consiguiendo por fin que me girase para mirarle-. Fue Naruto.

Me quedé sorprendido. Por lo que yo sabía, Sasuke y Naruto apenas habían compartido dos minutos antes de irnos camino del hospital. Le miré con curiosidad, esperando que se explicase.

-Llamé a Naruto porque había llegado Jiraiya. Me dijo que estabas con el oncólogo. Sin querer, pero me di cuenta. Me lo explicó todo. Me dijo dónde estabais, que le ocurría a Minato y porqué durante este tiempo a nada que me metía con él saltabas cómo un muelle.

Esperé a que añadiese algo más, pero Sasuke permaneció callado, sin moverse de su sitio. Supe que esperaba una explicación por mi parte, pero yo ni debía ni quería dársela. Así que lo único que hice fue acercarme a él y golpearle en la frente con mis dedos índice y corazón. Nunca había tenido reflejos suficientes para evitar ese contacto, lo único que había podido hacer siempre era restregarse el golpe donde le había dejado marca.

-No me voy a disculpar, estúpido hermano pequeño.

Con el ceño fruncido, pero un indicio de sonrisa, Sasuke me miró.

-Nunca espero que te disculpes. Nunca te has disculpado a no ser que lo hayas creído estrictamente necesario.

Compartimos un momento de silencio, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el silencio que se instaló no fue incómodo ni tenso. Por una vez Sasuke comprendía porque me juntaba con Minato, porque le protegía tanto.

-Tienes dos opciones- decidí decirle. Era ahora o nunca cuando Sasuke tenía que tomar su decisión-. O vienes conmigo a vivir a casa de Minato, con lo cual estarías también con Naruto, o vuelves a casa con mamá y papá.

-Vaya decisiones que me dejas- comentó Sasuke. Reprimí el impulso que tuve de darme en la cabeza. No podía creerme que Sasuke acabase de ser sarcástico-. Aunque tengo que soportar a ese dobe todos los días, lo prefiero a él antes que a padre.

Iba a reírme pero vi que detrás de Sasuke, Naruto miraba atento la conversación. Tras la última frase de mi hermano, sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de chiribitas y lanzaba un fuerte grito.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho en la vida!

Y mientras Sasuke huía de un especialmente pegajoso Naruto, yo pude ir a por una botella de agua y volver con Minato.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_No, no es miércoles ya. Ni se han alineado los planetas. Simplemente he tendio un examen horrible hoy que es 85% seguro que voy a suspender. Pero no pienso desanimarme. Y por ello cuelgo el capítulo. La semana que viene más.__  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La pasión de una sonata.**

La quimioterapia empezó una semana después.

Después de leer el panfletito que me había dado Sarutobi, me llené de dudas y de preguntas, sobre todo en el ámbito sexual.

En el panfleto venían mil y una indicaciones que se tenían que seguir para evitar que Minato se contagiase con algún agente exterior. La quimioterapia no sólo actúa contra los glóbulos blancos afectados por la leucemia, sino también a los sanos, con lo cual tenía un efecto nocivo en el organismo. Cualquier agente que entrase en el cuerpo de Minato tendría la libertad de moverse por dónde le daba la gana, así pues había que tener un cuidado exquisito, y sobre todo, lavar todo: ropa, manos, vajilla, bañeras y váteres hasta dos veces, sólo por precaución.

Con tanto cuidado, era normal que me preguntase si era seguro practicar sexo mientras tenía el sistema inmunitario tan debilitado y delicado.

Dos semanas después de comenzar la quimioterapia seguía con las mismas dudas y no me atrevía a llegar a dónde antes llegaba con pasmosa facilidad y rapidez. Pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues estaba muy ocupado organizando la mudanza.

Minato había cogido baja por enfermedad, por lo tanto él y Jiraiya se encargaron de organizar sitio en su casa para colocar las cosas que llevaría. Decidí que sería más económico alquilar la casa que venderla. Ganaría dinero regular cada mes y, añadiendo eso a mi trabajo y la baja de enfermedad, nos daba cierta solvencia económica, por eso a Minato le pareció buena idea.

Así que entre cajas, camiones, libros buscando sitio dónde no cabía ni una hoja y maletas llenas de ropa, pasaron esas dos semanas en la que Minato y yo apenas compartimos más que besos y varios roces ardientes. Tenía ganas de déjame querer en esos brazos y a la vez cuidarle. Además con doble motivo, en pocos días cumplíamos cinco meses saliendo, pero teníamos tal cantidad de cosas que hacer que nunca encontraba el momento para preguntarle si era seguro el tener sexo estando en su estado.

Y Minato no era tonto. A pesar de lo ocupado que estaba, Minato sabía que si me interesase ya lo habríamos hecho. Era perceptivo hasta la médula.

Pero por fin pasaron esas dos semanas infernales y me pude dedicar de nuevo en el trabajo, en la situación de la casa y en la relación de Minato y Sasuke.

Debo admitir que mi estúpido hermanito se adaptó casi mejor que yo a la mudanza. Naruto se ocupó de acondicionar su habitación para dejarle hueco a él, a su ropa y sus apuntes de la universidad, que casi ocupaban más que él.

A raíz de saber lo que pasaba con Minato, Sasuke se mostró menos arisco y más relajado que antes. No respondía a lo que el rubio le decía con un ceño fruncido. Puede que nunca se llevase con él todo lo bien que a mí me habría gustado, pero sin duda había adquirido más solvencia en la conversación.

Naruto estaba encantado con la mudanza. El día después de que Sasuke diese su visto bueno a la mudanza, Naruto seguía apegado a él como si de una garrapata se tratase. Nada más bajar para desayunar y ver a Naruto mirando embelesado como Sasuke se servía té, pensé que seguía dormido y eso no era más que un sueño. No pude contener la risa que me salió por lo bajo. Sasuke me miró con ojos asesinos, que yo ignoré.

Después de todo por fin había dado su brazo a torcer y ahora no se podía echar para atrás, por mucho que quisiese. No era capaz de dejar a Naruto.

Un día tuve que hacer gala de mi gran forma de fingir y de mentirle a Minato. A Naruto le iban a ingresar para sacarle médula del hueso de la cadera.

A pesar de que el ingreso y la extracción tardaban poco tiempo, quisimos asegurarnos de que cuando Minato volviese, Naruto estuviese en plena forma. La extracción apenas duraba una hora y media, dos a lo sumo. Sería dado de alta 24 horas después y aunque estaría algunos días con molestias, el chico aseguró que podía con ello. Además Tenía como apoyo a Jiraiya y Sasuke. Así que, para asegurar ese restablecimiento, iríamos tres días a Dogo. Por fin. Y esta vez pagué yo. (Jejeje…)

Porque todo era para que Minato aún no se enterase que su hijo le iba a dar parte de él para salvarle, que si no me podría haber tomado esos tres días como unas vacaciones.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Un buen día, volví a casa del trabajo. Ya podía decir que era nuestra casa, la mía y la de Minato. Era la primera vez que usaba la llave que me había dado Minato y me esperaba un increíble recibimiento al otro lado. Me sorprendió ver la casa tranquila y en silencio. Lo único que me recibió fue una nota en la mesa de la entrada.

_Hemos ido a comprar cosas. Bienvenido a casa, amor._

Sonreí para mí. Detallista hasta el final, así era.

Dejé el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, fijándome en que Naruto no se había llevado su chaqueta naranja. Me resultó raro durante una milésima de segundo, pensando que Naruto nunca salía de casa sin esa chaqueta, pero luego recordé que seguía siendo Naruto. El hijo cabeza loca del rubio más sexy del universo. No era **tan** raro que se hubiese olvidado de ella.

Aprovechando que estaba sólo en casa, decidí darme una buena ducha y relajarme un poco. Nada más entrar en el baño dejé que mi cuerpo descansase aliviado. En el trabajo me había recibido una pila ingente de trabajo que el presidente no me permitió abandonar ni para ir al baño. Me estaba planteando seriamente el pedirle un aumento por el trabajo extra que me estaba poniendo encima sin ton ni son.

Tras ducharme y salir del baño, pensando incluso el irme a dormir un rato cuando me fijé en algo: encima de la cama, donde antes de entrar al baño no había nada, ahora había cuidadosamente colocado uno de mis mejores trajes de Tucci. Y otra nota. Sonreí para mí, con curiosidad, aunque ya creía saber a qué venía todo eso. Si contabas bien los días, hacía cinco meses que Minato y yo comenzamos a salir. Era justo el día que habría elegido para comentarle mis dudas y mis preguntas. Si alguien podría solventarlas (tanto en la teoría cómo en la práctica) ese era el propio Minato.

_No hace falta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer con la ropa, ¿no? Espera a que se te abra la puerta para bajar._

No sabía porque directamente no me esperaba él para ayudarme a vestir…eso habría sido más entretenido para los dos, pero en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue hacerle caso y vestirme con el traje. Qué remedio. Me moría de ganas por saber que estaba armando Minato abajo, pero decidí mantenerme quietecito y lo más tranquilito posible. Después de todo, si bajaba antes de tiempo la sorpresa perdería lucidez.

Me dediqué a pasear de arriba abajo por la habitación que compartía con Minato, con mi pelo ya recogido en la misma coleta baja que solía llevar siempre y evitando morderme las uñas por los nervios. Me felicite por la idea que había tenido un par de días antes de esconder su regalo en la alacena al lado de la televisión, un sitio Hasta que, por fin, la puerta se abrió. Corrí hacia ella y aunque siempre he sido rápido, no llegué a ver quién la había abierto. Con sigilo, bajé la escalera, buscando con mi oído algún indicio que me dijese dónde estaba Minato. No tardé en oír un hilo musical sonando en el salón. Allí me dirigí con ansia, pero moderando mi paso, pues era de sobra conocido que yo era tranquilo y nunca me exaltaba por nada. Nada de lo que había vivido en mi vida me había preparado para lo que vi en cuanto puse un pie en el salón.

La mesa estaba increíblemente adornada con sencillez, pero lujo. Sólo había sobre ella platos, copas y cubiertos para dos personas. Y salvo una lámpara lejana, lo único que iluminaba la mesa eran dos velas blancas que se erguían con orgullosa elegancia.

Ni rastro de Minato alrededor.

Me acerqué a la mesa, con curiosidad, empapándome de todos los detalles. ¿He dicho ya que era detallista en todo momento? Pues lo era. Cada vez que me hacía cosas como esas sentía un agradable cosquilleo subiendo por mi estómago hasta la garganta. Como ahora. Solo que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, de repente al cosquilleo ascendente se le unieron dos manos que se posaron sobre mis caderas y fueron ascendiendo con deliciosa languidez, hasta rodearme los hombros y el cuello con ternura. Me dejé reposar en el pecho que se juntaba a mi espalda, notando un aliento en mi nuca.

-Felicidades- dijo el propietario de esos brazos, esa espalda y ese aliento que siempre se las apañaba para arrebatarme el mío. Me giré en sus brazos, juntando mis labios con los suyos que no se quedaron quietos tampoco. Me invadieron con certera precisión, haciéndome estremecerme cada vez que su lengua se rozaba con la punta de la mía. Gemí dentro de él, notando cómo el tiempo que no nos habíamos acostado hacía mella en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi excitación fuese la más potente que había experimentado jamás.

-Espera- dijo Minato entre los dos labios que se peleaban. Solté aire con suavidad, con la respiración acelerada. Le miré con elocuencia. Ya podía haber avisado antes de que me emocionase y me quedase con una erección de campeonato. Minato me sonrió. Ahí dejé de estar molesto. Cuando me miraba o me sonreía yo era capaz de olvidarme de respirar si era él capaz de pedirlo-. Es que todo tiene un orden. No por nada he obligado a Sasuke y Naruto.

Aparté un poco la cabeza, asombrado.

-¿Has hecho cocinar a Sasuke?

-No. Es que sabía que si te decía que he estado todo el día cocinando te enfadarías.

No pude evitar reír, aunque tuviese razón. Me molestaba que se forzase para hacer eso por mí. Pero también sabía que si Minato se quedaba quieto en casa sin hacer nada sería difícil que durmiese. Aún con quimioterapia, tenía mucha energía que gastar. Y más cuando no habíamos gastado la misma energía que otras veces. A mí también me costaba dormir un poco más de lo normal y mira que soy de dormir poco.

-Me molesta, pero también sé que, si te quedas quieto, pasas todo el día en un estado de nervios tal que podrías servir como fuente de energía. Y más si tenemos en cuenta que no hemos hecho el amor desde hace dos semanas.

Minato me acarició la mejilla, como agradeciéndome esa concesión. Me invitó a sentarme en la silla para después sentarse él en la suya.

-Me alegra que seas sensato- admitió él sonriéndome con los labios y con los ojos. De nuevo estaba allí esa lejanía y esa cautela. Era como si temiese que le fuese a hacer daño. Como si se entregarse por completo fuese algo que le fuese a destrozar por siempre. No sabía cómo destruir esa reserva que le veía. Me daba miedo pensar que pasaría si esa reserva alguna vez tuviese más poder en él que lo que sentía por mí.

Destapó los dos platos, mostrando una comida elaborada y exquisita. Sí hubiese prestado atención a lo que comía seguro que le habría llenado de mil y un halagos. Pero estaba centrado en esa reserva que no hacía más que dar vueltas a mi cabeza. Lo mismo habría dado que me hubiese dado de comer barro.

-Itachi- comenzó a hablar con serenidad-. A partir de ahora puede que me veas cambiar un poco. La quimioterapia es fuerte y tiene efectos secundarios muy visibles.

Asentí con la cabeza, tranquilizándole con una sonrisa y alcanzando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Aunque vinieses a mí calvo, esquelético, con cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y las dos piernas amputadas te seguiría queriendo tanto como ahora. Sí no más. Porque que vinieses en ese estado demostraría que tú me seguirías queriendo.

Una comisura de los labios de Minato se torció en una sonrisa ladeada antes de desviar la conversación a otros temas menos pesados y más comunes entre nosotros: política, filosofía, economía.

Poco a poco la comida fue terminando y me sentí incapaz de comer nada más.

-Creo que has estropeado mi gusto por el resto de comida que hay en el universo- comenté con diversión cuando ya estuve sentado en el sofá, obligado por mi rubio favorito mientras él llevaba los platos a la cocina. En ese momento cogí su regalo de la alacena, notando cómo me ponía colorado mientras lo dejaba en el brazo del sofá que quedaba más cerca de dónde se iba a sentar él. Y aunque me senté y evité mirar al regalo para no avergonzarme, varias veces estuve a punto de cogerlo y esconderlo para que nadie lo viese jamás. Decidí alejarme y darle la espalda. La excusa perfecta para hacerlo era servirme una copa de algo. Whisky, coñac… Lo que fuese.

Nada más oír unas pisadas en mi espalda me apresuré a servirme un Martini blanco en el que había cerrado la mano. El sonido del líquido cayendo no tapo el sonido que hacía el papel al ser rasgado. Deseé haber elegido al final algo más fuerte mientras me giraba por fin a encarar a Minato, quien observaba atónito el reloj que le había regalado.

-Itachi, con el dinero que cuesta este reloj se puede alimentar a una familia durante una semana- comentó él mirándome con asombro. Era un Rolex de edición limitada. De oro macizo que, por si fuese poco, también tenía una inscripción en el reverso del mismo. Obviamente eso no lo había llegado a ver. Todavía estaba entusiasmado admirando el frente del mismo, que brillaba con potencia bajo la luz. Me acerqué a él, dejando el Martini olvidado en la mesa del teléfono.

-Así pues ya sabes el motivo por el que no vamos a comer la semana que viene- comenté con jocosidad. Ante ese comentario, Minato dejó el reloj de nuevo en el brazo del sofá y me abrazó con ternura. Me dejé abrazar durante unos segundos hasta que volví a coger el reloj-. Hay más-. Lo saqué de la caja con mimo y le di la vuelta, enseñándole la parte de atrás de la esfera y dándoselo para que leyese-. Costaba sólo un poco más el grabarlo, así que decidí que en vez de sobrarme dinero, lo gastaría justo. Así no se me descuadraban todas las cuentas que había hecho.

Minato miró durante un largo momento la inscripción al mismo tiempo que yo me mostraba nervioso. No era una frase muy demostrativa, pero sabía que a él le gustaría.

-"_A tu lado"_- murmuró leyendo el grabado.

-Sí no te gusta siempre se puede devol…- un fogoso beso del Namikaze me interrumpió en mitad de la frase. Me dejé llevar, como siempre hacía, hasta que él me tumbó en el sofá-. Minato…Espera. Antes te quería preguntar…- gemí cuando noté que sus labios viajaban hasta mi cuello, trabajando allí el hueco que había entre él y la mandíbula-. ¿Es seguro?...Quiero decir…La quimioterapia…

-Sarutobi dijo que no había porque disminuir las veces ni la calidad- me miró con una sonrisa que me conquistaba siempre. Agradecí que parase de besarme aunque a cambio me frotó con suavidad mi entrepierna con su muslo. Gemí echando la cabeza para atrás. Él lamió mi nuez de Adán, haciendo que mi aliento se escapase en fogosas bocanadas-. ¿Es por eso por lo que no lo hemos hecho durante dos semanas?- me preguntó, perspicaz cómo siempre.

-Eso y que estaba muy liado con la mudanza. No tenía tiempo para…preguntártelo. Y no podía hacerlo sin preguntártelo- gemí notando cómo su muslo era reemplazado por su mano.

-Entiendo. Pero comprenderás que ahora no me voy a contener…

Le sonreí, juntando mis labios con los suyos.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

Y durante toda la noche, las veces que lo hicimos (que no fueron pocas), no se contuvo.

Cuando empezaba a despuntar el amanecer, Minato salió de la habitación y volvió con el reloj y mi regalo.

-No es tan caro cómo el tuyo- se excusó con timidez. Le miré mientras recibía el paquete (que tenía toda la pinta de ser una pluma estilográfica por las proporciones del paquete y el peso).

-Ya, pero tú me regalas esto y la noche que hemos pasado. No hace falta que te diga que he salido ganando- comenté con gracia. Minato me sonrió y me dejó un beso en el hombro mientras yo rasgaba el papel. Era una pluma, como había supuesto. Una muy elegante recubierta de lo que parecía oro blanco. En un lateral, al igual que yo había hecho con el revés de la esfera del reloj, había una inscripción:

_"Sigue amándome. Minato"._

Y de nuevo no supe que decir mientras miraba ese maravilloso regalo. Noté un tenue beso en mi cuello, seguido de una pregunta:

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- respondí con sinceridad. A los dos segundos solté una pequeña carcajada- Estaba pensando que, si nos regalamos esto a los cinco meses de salir, no me quiero ni imaginar que haremos cuando llevemos un año.

-O cuando llevemos dos, cinco, diez o en los veinte años juntos- siguió mi pensamiento Minato con sana jovialidad-. Pero me daría igual aunque me regales un mondadientes, siempre y cuando me lo regales tú.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Sorpresa! He decidido no haceros esperar más y publicar otro cap. Todo porque Lestat o Leary ha hablado conmigo por msn._

_Asi que este cap va dedicado a ella de nuevo. ;)  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La tormenta en un nocturno.**

Pasaron unos meses relativamente tranquilos. Desde aquellos regalos decidimos relajarnos un poco para la próxima vez, porque la economía no andaba para tirar cohetes. Pudimos hacerle a Sasuke un regalo decente de cumpleaños que él agradeció de corazón. A pesar del mal inicio que tuvieron, Sasuke y Minato habían comenzado a tener una relación más tranquila y confidente. Una noche, Minato me contó que había descubierto muchos gustos comunes entre mi hermano y él. A ambos les gustaba el mismo género de libros y tenían opiniones política parecidas. Discernían sólo en economía, justo lo contrario que me pasaba a mí con Minato.

De broma, esa misma noche le dije que ojito con él, no fuese que se enamorase del menor y me dejase a mi tirado, causando así su muerte y la de Sasuke a manos mías y de Naruto, respectivamente. El caso es que Minato se lo tomó en serio y me tuvo toda la noche despierto demostrándome los motivos por los que me prefería a mí en vez de a Sasuke. Acabé enfadado, porque al día siguiente tenía cita con Sarutobi, y no quería llegase cansado a recoger los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho. Estaban investigando si la quimioterapia estaba surtiendo efecto o no.

No sé si interiormente estaba acabando con las células malignas, pero lo que es en el exterior algo sí que había variado. Tenía la piel algo más pálida, además de menos peso. Había adelgazado mucho y, aunque seguía pudiendo conmigo, me sorprendía cada vez que le veía huesos que antes no se le marcaban. De los dos el delgado siempre había sido yo. No por comer poco sino por metabolismo. Hiciese lo que hiciese siempre estaba como un palillo. Pero Minato no tenía el mismo metabolismo que yo. Por eso me aliviaba cuando de vez en cuando y sin venir a cuento me cogía en brazos y me cargaba hasta otra habitación. Últimamente menos a menudo que antes, pero seguía haciéndolo. Otro cambio que había tenido era el pelo. Aunque no se percibiese mucho, había perdido brillo y vida. Sí bien no se había quedado calvo, aunque algo sí se le había caído, no notabas nada en el pelo a no ser que le vieses muy a menudo. Y poco a poco yo me fui dando cuenta. Por suerte era algo que no tenía mayor problema ya que los que le veían poco no se percataban.

Jiraiya, durante esos meses resultó ser de gran ayuda. Mientras yo estaba en el trabajo (que comenzaba a ser más y más exigente) se ocupaba de que Minato no se moviese todo lo que quería y que a la vez no estuviese siempre quieto. La actividad era una buena táctica de actuación contra la leucemia, pero no había que abusar. El suficiente ejercicio para que el sistema estuviese activo.

Aunque no lo decía, yo sabía que Minato agradecía que su padre estuviese allí ayudándole y apoyándole. Era muy importante para él que Jiraiya que mostrase abierto a nuestra relación y que nos apoyase en ella, pues no siempre las cosas iban bien.

Como he dicho antes, mi trabajo se iba recrudeciendo día tras día, llegando momentos en que sólo estaba en casa para cenar, ducharme, dormir, desayunar, vestirme y largarme de nuevo. Me molestaba esta situación, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerla. Sí el jefe decía que tenía que revisar esos informes, hacer otros, reunirme con algún homólogo de otra empresa o cualquier otro cometido había que hacer por mucho que fastidiase. Esto vino a raíz de que Kakashi fue despedido y nos dejó a dos compañeros en esa sección. Esa situación nos estaba quemando, sobre todo a mí, que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Minato y por ende también veía menos a Naruto, Jiraiya y Sasuke. Hacía cerca de tres semanas que a esos tres en particular no los veía. Cada día llegaba a casa más cansado y derrotado. Varias veces me habría quedado dormido nada más llegar del trabajo y ducharme de no ser porque Minato me despertó con la cena. Esas veces terminé durmiendo solo porque acabábamos discutiendo y sin ganas de enfrentarnos de nuevo.

Un día, cinco meses después del inicio de la quimioterapia, Minato iba con Jiraiya a recoger los resultados de los análisis y yo me dirigí al trabajo a primera hora de la mañana. A la media mañana salí del trabajo de forma inesperada. En cuanto me metí en el coche le llamé.

-Hola amor- me dijo nada más descolgar, haciéndome crujir los dientes-. Sí ya sé que no te gusta pero a mí sí. Dime qué pasa.

-¿Cómo va ese análisis?- pregunté sin darle vueltas al asunto. Estaba nervioso, pero conseguí ocultarlo decentemente.

-Todavía no hemos entrado. ¿Pasa algo? No sueles llamarme a estas horas- dijo Minato al otro lado del móvil. Tragué saliva con dificultad, intentando pensar cómo darle la noticia. La voz de Jiraiya al otro lado del teléfono me evitó pensarlo por el momento. Avisaba a Minato que era momento de entrar a la consulta para hablar con Sarutobi-. Oye, me tengo que ir. Cuando salga te llamo.

Y lo hizo. Pero para entonces yo ya estaba en casa e ignoré el móvil. Recordemos que la noche anterior me mantuvo despierto hasta las tantas de la noche demostrándome por qué me quería a mí y no a Sasuke. Aproveché para dormir ya que la casa estaba desierta. Era principios de octubre, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la universidad, así que me limité a acostarme en la habitación e intentar dormir un rato. Aunque mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, conseguí dormitar un poco, hasta que una mano acariciando mi pelo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y miré a Minato, quien mostraba un rostro preocupado.

-Hola- dije, todavía medio dormido.

-Hola- respondió él sin eliminar de su rostro ese gesto preocupado, pero suavizándolo un tanto. Pasó una mano por mi frente, cómo queriendo confirmar que no me pasaba nada-. Bueno, fiebre no tienes. Así que descarto la teoría de Naruto de que estabas enfermo.

Me retiré un poco para mirarle a los ojos directamente.

-¿Habéis hecho teorías?

-Y apuestas- confirmó el rubio asintiendo con una sonrisa picarona-. Sasuke piensa que simplemente te despidieron, Jiraiya que tenías ganas de marcha y yo me atrevo a esperar que simplemente estuvieras preocupado por mis resultados y que no pudieras concentrarte en el trabajo. Pero no hice esa apuesta muy seguro. Estarás preocupado pero no hasta el punto de ignorar el trabajo y tu profesionalidad.

Me levanté un poco para mirarle a la misma altura y lancé una triste sonrisa de medio lado.

-Espero que no apostases mucho.

Como respuesta Minato chasqueó la lengua y murmuró:

-Gana Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Pues sí. Por la mañana, Pein, mi jefe, de nuevo me había vuelto a poner una pila de trabajo más alta que el día anterior. Y nada más verme observar esa pila ingente de trabajo me insinuó abiertamente que puede que tuviese más trabajo luego. Tras ceder durante una hora, el ver a un compañero, Hidan, con el mismo puesto que yo, que se dedicaba a rascarse la tripa (por no decir otra cosa), me enfadé, pues los nervios por los análisis de Minato y lo mal que lo había pasado en las últimas semanas me pudieron. Me levanté del asiento, me dirigí a su despacho con los papeles que me quedaban por revisar y redactar y los solté con firmeza en su escritorio, importándome una mierda si había tinta de pluma estilográfica, agua o cualquier otro liquido que pudiese echar a perder los papeles. Pein, que estaba hablando por teléfono, dejó un recado antes de atenderme.

-Uchiha, que sorpresa verte por aquí- comentó con jovialidad, aunque sus ojos mostraban una burla que no me gustó para nada.

-Pues no debería serlo, desde que usted está empapelándome en informes innecesarios y permitiendo que mi compañero lea un libro sobre: _"Cómo matar a alguien y vivir para contarlo"_. He aguantado mucho tiempo desde que despidieron a Kakashi y ahora creo que merezco un respiro o un consecuente aumento teniendo en cuenta mi aumento de responsabilidades- dije, tajante.

Y lo que no me esperaba es que Pein me dijese:

-No puede venir a reclamarme nada, Uchiha. Usted está aquí cómo empleado, no como accionista.

Me enervé. ¿Qué no podía reclamarle nada? Adiós al trabajo del movimiento obrero y todo el trabajo de los sindicatos desde "_El manifiesto comunista"_ de Marx y Bakunin. Le miré con fiereza y clavé mis manos en su escritorio. Tuve la satisfacción de ver que era de cristal que mis manos se quedaban marcadas en él sin que se pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. (Aún ahora me encanta recordar la cara que puso cuando miró mis manos en su perfecta mesa de cristal)

-Seguro que no tengo derecho, pero estoy seguro que el sindicato no piensa lo mismo- amenacé con rostro aún más serio. Pein se levantó amenazándome aún más que yo a él, pero sin tener ningún resultado negativo en mí.

-Uchiha, si persiste en su rebeldía no me quedará más remedio que despedirle.

Sonreí a medias.

-Según usted eso lo puede hacer sin ningún peligro, porque, claro, si me despide ahora no será despido improcedente, según usted.

Al final me despidió. Pero yo tuve seguro lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente. Iría a ver a Iruka, un antiguo amigo que era abogado y además uno de los mejores. Pein me dio la opción de terminar el trabajo de ese día y luego irme. Le mandé a freír espárragos. No me iba a pagar ese día de trabajo lo hiciese o no. Firmé el despido y le hice una fotocopia para presentarlo como prueba.

Y volvemos a cuando estaba con Minato.

Él me miraba, como si esperase que le dijese que todo era una broma.

-¿Y no crees que te pasaste un poco?- preguntó él tras unos segundos de silencio. No sé qué cara debí poner, pero Minato se separó un poco y me miró con seriedad. Supongo que me puse hecho una fiera-. Quiero decir, aunque tuvieses que pelear por tus derechos, juzgaste su trabajo.

-Soy uno de sus ayudantes, el único que trabaja de verdad desde que se le ocurrió la gran idea de despedir a Kakashi. Ahora entiendo porque Kakashi no se molestó cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas. Estaba hasta feliz.

-Vale- cortó Minato. No entiendo aún ahora porqué se puso así conmigo, pero me erguí en la cama para poder recibir la reprimenda y devolverla con el mismo ímpetu-. Pero tú no eres Kakashi. Y necesitamos que sigas trabajando. Creía que lo sabías.

-Oh, perdona por haber querido mejorar mi calidad de trato en el trabajo y no dejarme pisotear- comenté con acidez.

-Una cosa es mejorar tu calidad de trato y otra cosa es forzar un despido- insistió Minato. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me levanté despacio y le respondí con voz serena y baja.

-No voy a pedir disculpas por querer volver a como estaba hace cuatro semanas, volver del trabajo y encontrarme contigo, Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya discutiendo por los hábitos de espionaje pervertidos de tu padre. No voy a pedir disculpas por no querer sólo verte por las noches. Y por supuesto no voy a pedir disculpas por haber forzado mi despido aún sabiendo que necesitamos el dinero. Una mala manía que tengo es querer estar contigo mientras estás enfermo. Pero claro- añadí con sarcasmo y dejando allí a Minato sentado en la cama-, ¿qué tiene eso en comparación con el dinero?

Y me fui al estudio. No podía concentrarme en nada, así que decidí tocar un rato el violín. Mientras sonase todos sabían que quería estar solo. Y lo toqué un rato, entre enfadado y triste. Con la estúpida discusión que habíamos tenido por culpa de mi maldito trabajo se me había olvidado preguntarle qué tal los análisis. Me arrepentía de haber discutido con él. No del despido. De eso nunca me he arrepentido y eso que ha habidos malos momentos en mi trabajo desde entonces.

Un momento, en el que estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando el techo y con el violín en el vientre, punteándolo; la puerta sonó con un quedo toquecillo y se abrió acto seguido. No tuve ni que mirar para saber quién era. Cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación con Minato todo mi cuerpo lo notaba. Desde mi piel, erizada al máximo hasta mis entrañas, convertidas en lava candente. Me mantuve quieto mientras él se acercaba con paso quedo. Se sentó en el suelo dándome la espalda y quedándose cerca de mis piernas. Y mantuvimos de nuevo unos momentos de silencio. Cada vez que discutíamos teníamos ese momento de pelea silente. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero ambos queríamos hacer las paces. Algunas veces daba yo el primer paso y otras las daba él. Esta no fue una de ellas.

-Vaya discusión más tonta- comenté yo como si nada. Una suave carcajada de Minato me confirmó que él pensaba lo mismo. Dejé el violín dónde tenía la cabeza segundos antes y le abracé desde el sillón, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Me tocó éstos con la mano.

-Lo siento- murmuró él-. Al salir del hospital pensaba que todo iba a estar bien aquí y de repente me encontré con Naruto y Sasuke haciendo divagaciones sobre lo que podría pasarte. ¿Cómo vamos a seguir adelante con el dinero que tenemos?

Aunque pretendía darle importancia a cómo se había sentido y los problemas que vendrían, me fijé más en la segunda frase que dijo.

-Como podamos- respondí yo-. No somos precisamente pobres, ya lo sabes- Me separé un poco, para poder mirar su rostro-. Recuerda que aún tengo los derechos de los libros. Y puedo escribir otro. No vamos a estar mal. Pero ahora quiero que me expliques que has querido decir con lo de que al salir del hospital pensabas que todo estaría bien en casa.

Por unos segundos, por la forma en que me miró y cómo me empezó a hablar tuve la sensación de que toda la quimioterapia no estaba sirviendo de nada. Pero es que Minato cambió su rostro de serio pero arrepentido a serio y preocupado. Me miró fijamente y comenzó a decir:

-Itachi…

En ese momento se me paró el corazón y me quedé sin respiración, esperando a que siguiese y a la vez deseando que no lo hiciese. Apenas pasaron dos segundos de tiempo pero a mí me parecieron horas, incluso días. Hasta que Minato bajó la mirada hacia mis brazos y la volvió a levantar con una sonrisa zorruna instalada en sus labios, la misma que su hijo siempre llevaba impresa en la cara.

-La leucemia está remitiendo…Y el donante en un principio es compatible.

Sí hay un momento en mi vida en el que pude decir que no sabía qué decir de lo bien que me sentía, fue ese, sin lugar a dudas. Por un momento quise gritarle por el susto que me había pegado al poner esa cara de pena y ese tono serio.

Así que reaccioné como cualquier persona normal habría hecho. No cómo un Uchiha habría reaccionado, sino cómo una persona habría hecho. Me solté de Minato, dándole espacio para girarse y mirarme con esa sonrisa todavía en la cara. Y los ojos acompañando esa sonrisa. Sin sombra de esa lejanía y reserva que de vez en cuando me atormentaban. Era una mirada sana. Nunca me sentí tan vivo al ver a Minato sonreír así. Me levanté en el sillón y me lancé hacia él, juntando nuestros labios con violencia.

-Capullo- dije en un momento de separación al dejarme en el suelo-. No vuelvas asustarme así en tu vida, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!

Y le abracé con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces que lloré estando frente a él, estas lágrimas eran de alegría. Unas que Minato enjuagó mientras me besaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando por fin bajamos al salón, Naruto, Sasuke y Jiraiya nos esperaban en el salón. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó en cuanto Minato dio las noticias a su hijo. Con lo de mi despido y el enfado no había querido decírselo antes de que yo lo supiese. Un gesto tierno, pero innecesario. Obviamente Naruto ya sabía lo de la compatibilidad de médula, después de todo era el donante.

Un dato que Jiraiya deseaba que Minato supiese para poder alardear del valor de su nieto, por el que Sasuke admitió admirar a Naruto y que Minato desconocía.

O al menos eso pensábamos.

-Por cierto, ya podéis decirme quien de los dos sois el donante- atacó Minato a su padre y a su hijo mientras cenábamos. Sasuke y yo nos miramos estupefactos y Jiraiya me acusó con la mirada. En seguida levanté las manos con mi vaso lleno.

-A mi no me mires, no le he dicho nada ni pretendía tampoco- respondí bebiendo. Jiraiya separó la mirada y me fijé en que Naruto mantenía la mirada baja, pero mantenía una zorruna sonrisa. Avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente.

-Sí hubiese sido por Itachi no me habría enterado nunca. Lo he descubierto yo solo. Sarutobi me dijo, cuando me explicaba las cosas de la leucemia y los tratamientos, que era más probable que el trasplante funcionase si había un hermano que donase, aunque un padre o un hijo también valdrían-. Indagó con su cerúlea mirada a Naruto y Jiraiya, incluso también a Sasuke y a mí, aunque sabía que de nosotros no iba a sacar ni media palabra. Al final, fue Jiraiya el que delató a su nieto, señalándole con la cabeza mientras Minato le miraba.

-Naruto…- le exhortó su padre con seguridad. El joven le miró con una cara inocente que no convencía a nadie-. No me vengas con esa cara, que es herencia de tu madre y la conozco bien.

-Bueno, no voy a pedir perdón por hacer lo que he hecho. Sí estaba en mi mano ayudarte a salir adelante lo iba a hacer sin pensar en las consecuencias para mí.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, aconsejé a Sasuke y a Jiraiya salir de allí. Disimulando que recogíamos la mesa, nos fuimos y les dejamos a solas. En esos momentos necesitaban estar solos como padre e hijo.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Buenas! De nuevo Maruy con otro capítulo que, debo advertir, es el penúltimo._

_Sí, cómo leéis. _

_No he avisado antes porque creía que la trama se iba a alargar más, pero resulta que no. Advierto que el siguiente capítulo después de éste estará en tercera persona y será 9 años después de cuando termina éste, o sea iremos con el Itachi del presente y _pretendo_ que ese capítulo sea más largo. Al menos más largo que éste, pero__ es que ya en éste no podía alargar más las situaciones. Y sinceramente las últimas líneas me encantan cómo están, aunque temo que más de una me quiera matar por dejarlo así. xDDDD  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El poema sinfónico perfecto.**

Sin duda, en nuestra relación hubo momentos difíciles. Momentos en los que a ambos nos dieron ganas de dejarlo todo y no seguir adelante. Sobre todo en los momentos en que a Minato le daban los síntomas de la leucemia o de la quimioterapia con violencia. Esos momentos, ahora mismo, los tengo borrosos y olvidados. Son momentos que pasaron volando, fruto del estrés y la incertidumbre por no saber que vendría después.

Esa duda desapareció en las semanas previas al trasplante y en los cuatro meses posteriores que duró la recuperación.

Tenía que permanecer ingresado de entre cuatro a seis semanas nada más recibir la transfusión de médula. En esas cuatro semanas yo tenía que adaptar la casa entera para evitar cualquier contagio nimio que hubiese. Comenzaría durmiendo en el despacho, con el sofá cama que había allí. La habitación que habíamos compartido Minato y yo quedaba para él. Por eso había que remodelar casi toda la casa. Pintar las paredes con pintura plástica, que fuese fácil de limpiar. También debería tener baño propio, cama individual y sábanas propias y nuevas. Por eso decidimos que por tres meses que yo durmiese en el sofá cama no pasaría nada. Ni me moriría ni nada por el estilo.

Así que nos pasamos las siguientes semanas redecorando las habitaciones entre todos. Fue una de las veces que mejor me lo pasé. Cobrando paro, y preparando la demanda contra Akatsuki y estando todo el día en casa. Disfrutaba como nunca de los enfrentamientos dialectales que tenían Naruto y Sasuke. Casi siempre ganaba éste último, al menos en las palabras. En el plano físico, Naruto sólo tenía que usar esa sensualidad que la genética le había hecho tener y desarmaría a Sasuke con un solo pestañeo. En eso estaban más desequilibrados que Minato y yo. Algunas veces era el uno el que volvía loco con una mirada al otro y otras veces era el otro el que ganaba la batalla dialectal.

Minato, en un principio, se resistió a que yo durmiese en el sofá incluso antes de la intervención, pero le expliqué una noche en la que fue a visitarme al despacho (cabezota, cabezota, cabezota) que si me acostumbraba antes de la intervención a dormir sin él, sería más fácil para mí. Minato me aceptó la excusa, y no volvió a forzarme el dormir con él mientras esa temporada de necesaria separación.

No fue fácil. Nadie me había dicho que iba a serlo. Pero pensé que me sería más fácil de lo que fue. Había dormido bien sin él antes de salir con él. Pero eso fue hace casi un año. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y lo rápido que nuestros cuerpos se adaptaban a esos cambios, sobre todo si resultaban en exceso agradables. Pero tuve que acostumbrarme. Varias veces Minato me había comentado que tenía más ojeras que de costumbre y que, por muy sexy que me quedasen, debería intentar dormir más.

Fue en una de eses noches de semi insomnio, yo dando vueltas de un lado para el otro del sofá cama cuando me fijé en el pilotito rojo que siempre quedaba encendido en la pantalla del ordenador a no ser que lo desenchufases. El pilotito se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo, como los intermitentes de un coche. Parpadear, parpadear y más parpadear.

Y no sé porqué, al ver esa lucecita brillando, se me encendió una bombillita en la cabeza. Me levanté del sofá cama y encendí el ordenador. Mientras cargaba bajé a la cocina y me hice una cafetera entera de café negro.

Y me senté a escribir. Escribir historias sobre la vida real. Se acabaron las novelas de misterio.

Esta vez sería una vida normal.

Pero alguna vez, sería mi vida la que acabaría entre esas páginas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

El día que operaron a Minato, había permanecido ya ingresado un día para tener todo preparado. La noche antes de su operación fue la más dura que consigo recordar. Para no dejar esa noche solo a Minato, Jiraiya y yo tuvimos que decidir quién de los dos se quedaba a dormir con él y quien se quedaba cuidando de Sasuke y Naruto. Yo insistí y persistí en que el que debía quedarse era el propio Jiraiya. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la pareja de Minato, pero él era su padre, obviamente. Pensé que a Minato le gustaría pasar esa noche rememorando cosas con él. Pero Jiraiya no era el padre de Minato y el abuelo de Naruto por nada. Insistió en que fuese yo y hasta el mismo momento en el que terminaba el horario de visitas no se decidió quien se quedaba.

Fui a avisar a Sasuke y Naruto, que habían entrado antes, que nos teníamos que ir y que Jiraiya se quedaba con Minato. Pero algo me detuvo sujetándome de la mano. Cuando miré, el propio Minato me miraba con testarudez. Miré a Jiraiya, enfadado. Era obvio que cuando los Namikaze se aliaban para obtener lo que ellos deseaban no había poder humano ni divino que les detuviese. Manipuladores.

El ataque que me desarmó por completo fue cuando Minato me dijo en un susurro:

-Quédate.

Debería haberme negado, pero nunca he sido capaz de declinar algo que me pidiese u ordenase Minato. Esa noche estuve todo el rato pensando en lo que podía ir mal tras el trasplante y no pude dejar de darle vueltas y comerme la cabeza cuando no soy de los que dan vueltas a un asunto que no puedo controlar. Pero es que ver a Minato con cables registrando sus constantes vitales y al mismo sonriéndome era demasiado para mi cerebro.

Para las tres de la madrugada, yo ya no podía dormir más, aunque el Namikaze descansaba con tranquilidad en la cama. Sentado en el sofá le miraba con las manos puestas frente a mis labios.

Tenía todo el cuerpo y la mente en tensión, ésta última además estaba siempre en constante movimiento. Cuando no pensaba en como saldría la operación, pensaba en los cambios que aún quedaba por hacer en la casa y cuando no, en el libro que había empezado a escribir. Básicamente era siempre pensar en lo mismo, ya que al pensar en ese libro pensaba en los que vendrían a continuación, que servirían para experimentar mi desenvoltura en el terreno de la novela contemporánea y, para cuando hubiese adquirido suficiente la suficiente fluidez, escribiría otra historia.

Escribiría nuestra historia.

Esa historia inconclusa en ese instante y que nunca se terminaría de escribir, aunque yo el libro lo diese por concluido o cuando Minato se muriese o cuando pasasen los cinco años que Sarutobi nos había dicho. El cáncer de Minato, si tras el trasplante y la curación no volvía a aparecer en cinco años, se daba por curado al completo.

Por eso mi mente volvía a darle vueltas al mismo asunto, una y otra vez.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo.

En cinco años era el tiempo que había requerido desde que empecé a buscar casa hasta que la compré en vez de alquilarla.

Cinco años fue el tiempo que Sasuke tardó en seguirme, huyendo de nuestros padres.

Cinco años fue el lapso de tiempo en el cual no vi a Minato tras conocerle en la facultad de empresariales.

-Deberías dormir algo- me comentó una voz.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Minato no estaba tan dormido como parecía. Me miraba tumbado de lado en la cama, quedando a escasos diez centímetros del sofá reclinable en el cual yo descansaba. Bajé las manos y me tumbé, quedando así mi rostro más cerca del suyo.

-Lo intento- respondí. Tras unos segundos de silencio y quietud, Minato levantó una mano y me acarició la cara con suavidad.

-No tengo palabras para decirte lo que significa que aún estés a mi lado- comentó mientras yo me dejaba llevar por su caricia-. No habría llegado hasta aquí si no te hubiese tenido, ¿sabes? Os debo la vida a todos. Sobre todo a ti y a Naruto. ¿De qué me habría servido luchar si no os hubiese tenido a mi lado? No me habría servido de nada.

Detuve el nudo en mi garganta que amenazaba con subir hasta mis ojos. El muy maldito sabía cuando decir las palabras exactas en el momento exacto. Agarré con suavidad esa mano que me recorría la mejilla.

-No tienes porque decirme esto- respondí yo con suavidad.

-Quiero hacerlo- contestó él regalándome una de eses sonrisas por la que daría toda mi vida-. Siento que te lo debo.

Negué levemente con la cabeza, destruyendo ese nudo en la garganta que tanto me asfixiaba. Si Minato podía permitirse el lujo de dejar ver todo lo que había en su corazón, yo no iba a ser menos, por muy Uchiha que fuese.

-Soy yo el que te debe. Llevamos un año juntos y todavía no sé que habría podido pasar en él si no te hubiese tenido a ti. Puede que siguiese trabajando en Akatsuki. Puede que ya hubiese matado a Sasuke. En un año pueden pasar tantas cosas que si me las pongo a contar me eternizo. En un año me enamoré más de ti si eso es posible.

Con una sonrisa, Minato apreció mi sinceridad y me demostró que se había dado cuenta del sonrojo que tenía. No me acostumbraba a soltar con tanta libertad mis sentimientos y creo que nunca lo haré.

Al final entre unas cosas y otras dormí sólo cuando Minato me dio la mano y dejó la otra anclada en mi cuello. Solo tocándome, Minato era capaz de relajarme como si me hubiesen dado un masaje shiatsu.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana se presentó Sarutobi. Yo ya me había levantado, pero seguía con la mano de Minato enganchada en la mía. Tras una explicación por encima de lo que le iban a hacer, llegaron Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke. Tras una despedida más bien formal de Sasuke y Minato, mi ototo y yo esperamos a que Minato se despidiese de su padre y de su hijo. Ambos prometieron turnarse conmigo para ir a verle. Tras un rato con ellos, ambos salieron y dijeron que Minato quería verme a solas.

Aunque pretendía impedirlo, entré hecho un flan. Me acerqué a la cama dónde Minato me esperaba con una sonrisa de medio lado. Con un gesto de la mano me indicó que me acercase. No sé exactamente en qué momento me quedé apoyado en la puerta, alejado de Minato. Avancé y agarré con suavidad la mano que se me tendía con firmeza. A pesar de quedarme a su lado, me negué a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes miedo.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Asentí con la cabeza, de todas formas, confirmándole al Namikaze lo que él pensaba. La otra mano, esa que no se podía mover bien a causa de la vía me hizo mover la cabeza para que enfocase mi mirada en la de Minato.

-No deberías.

-Lo sé- respondí yo. Agarré la mano que se alojaba en mi cuello con tranquilidad, a pesar del temblor que le recorría-. Pero el miedo es irracional.

No sé porqué, pero al decir esa frase Minato me miró como si no le hubiese defraudado. Me miró con orgullo. Esa mirada me hizo sentir vivo.

-También lo es el amor- dijo él.

Y aunque a Minato le iban a operar, aunque yo iba estar más perdido que nunca en ese tiempo sin él, aunque había mil y un motivos para que ese miedo se intensificase, pude decir por primera vez, que nuestra relación era perfecta. Al igual que el beso que le siguió.

Perfecto.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡A las buenas noches en lo que aquí son ya las 22:05!_

_Os dejo por fin el último capítulo de ésta historia, que me ha llenado escribiendo durante todo éste tiempo._

_No tardaré mucho en aparecer con el regalo de RukiaU o con el reto que me propuso o con algún capítulo de los dos fics que tengo pendientes (sí, soy masoca y disfruto con ello). No quita que un día me den jabas y... Bueno no digo más porque sería spoiler de éste capítulo y ya que estáis a punto de leerlo no quiero quitaros sorpresas y demases._

_Pequeño secretito: este fic en un principio iba a ser un one shot y se iba a llamar como el primer capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que la trama podia dar más de si y darme dolores de cabeza con investigaciones sobre la leucemia decidí complicarme la vida, por eso cuando Itachi menciona al final el libro "Oda a la vida", se refiera a la historia suya y de Minato.  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Ópera inacabada.**

_Nueve años después._

Aunque Sasuke Uchiha no lo demostrase, en esos momentos tenía los nervios a punto de escapar por su garganta como si tuviesen vida propia. No hacía más que levantarse del sofá, volverse a sentar, morderse las uñas, encender un cigarrillo para no fumarlo, ir a fumar, ver que estaba apagado y volver a repetir el ciclo. ¡Y llevaba así toda la tarde! A ese paso hasta que se le pasasen los nervios se iba a volver loco.

Se miró otra vez en el espejo, procurando que su aspecto fuese el más impecable posible. Se colocó los puños de la camisa y de la chaqueta para que quedasen bien colocadas. Se planteó con seriedad el quitarse los gemelos que Itachi le había obligado a ponerse a petición de su padre. Unos gemelos que representaban al clan Uchiha. Aunque llevaba sin vivir con ellos cerca de diez años, Fugaku y Mikoto estuvieron encantados con el hecho de que se fuese a casar y quisieron asistirá la boda. Fugaku insistió y persistió a Itachi para que Sasuke en la ceremonia llevase esos gemelos.

Los miró con inquina, ya que aunque estaban ahí para sostener no cumplían su función. Justo cuando agarró con la mano derecha el gemelo izquierdo para quitarlo recibió una colleja que le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia delante. Se frotó el golpe mientras miraba a su hermano a través del espejo. El mayor le dirigió una mirada severa mientras él mismo se colocaba un poco la corbata que llevaba.

-No me pegues que hoy me caso, jo.

-Te pego si es necesario, ototo-baka- respondió Itachi mientras veía como su propio anillo de oro brillaba bajo la luz de la habitación-. Alguno de los dos tenía que ponerse en su boda los gemelos de la familia y como yo me escaqueé vilmente te toca a ti.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con inquina, alisando una pequeña arruga que se había formado en el hombro de la chaqueta negra. Itachi ignoró ese evidente malestar del rostro del joven y posó sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, ayudándole a deshacerse de esa molesta arruga.

-Lo que tuvisteis tú y Minato se llama mucho morro. Todo por evadir a padre y lo sabes. Que los dos nos llevamos mal con él y por lo único por lo que le invitamos es porque es nuestro padre y por madre- le regañó el moreno con un pequeño puchero. Itachi le siguió ignorando, fijándose más en si el traje de Sasuke estaba decente para acudir a su boda.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- insistió Sasuke al percatarse de que estaba siendo ignorado vilmente.

-No- se limitó a responder Itachi, ganándose un suspiro hastiado de su hermano. Se alejó de él de un manotazo y se acercó de nuevo al paquete de tabaco-. Ototo, ayer creía que lo que voy a decir era imposible, pero estás pálido.

Sasuke le miró de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, con el cigarro en la boca y el mechero dispuesto a ser encendido.

-¿Al final fuiste al cementerio?- preguntó Sasuke intentando cambiar el tema. Itachi asintió y se acercó de nuevo a Sasuke quien ya acercaba el mechero encendido al cigarro. Sopló para apagar la llama y le quitó con violencia el cigarro de la boca.

-¡Aniki!

-No es que me importe que a largo plazo te quieras matar, pero oler a tabaco en tu propia boda seguro que trae de los nervios a Naruto- analizó el mayor justo en el momento en que llamaban a la puerta. De dos zancadas se acercó a ella y la entreabrió. Un rubio de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada al otro lado-. Naruto por mucho que te empeñes _no_ puedes ver a Sasuke antes de que baje.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke alzando la cabeza y acercándose a la puerta para quitar a Itachi, mientras que por el otro lado Naruto también forzaba para abrirla. Al notar la presión de los dos jóvenes, Itachi llamó a refuerzos.

-¡Minato!

Nada más mencionarlo, el propietario del nombre salió de otra habitación y se acercó en varios pasos rápidos a su hijo y le apartó de la puerta con fuerza. Itachi apartó de otro manotazo a su hermano del canto de la puerta que pretendía abrir forzándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras Minato conseguía controlar a Naruto sujetándolo de los dos brazos, Itachi lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento al mayor.

-¡Papá! ¡Quita!- exclamó el joven intentando soltarse del férreo abrazo al que le sometía su padre.

-¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¡Déjame ver a Naruto!

-¡Qué no!- exclamó su hermano intentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Al ver que podía hacerlo mejor desde afuera salió y cerró con un fuerte tirón. Se colocó el pelo suelto con elegancia y vio como Minato conseguía controlar a su hijo y enviarlo a dónde estaba Jiraiya.

-¿Jiraiya podrá con él?- preguntó Itachi cuando Minato volvió a su lado. El rubio le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le guió hacia el inicio del pasillo, dónde se podía oír el murmullo que venía del piso de abajo y ver si Naruto o Sasuke volvían a intentar verse antes de la boda. No porque creyesen en ese tipo de tradiciones, sino porque los padres de Itachi y varios de los asistentes si lo hacían. Y a Itachi siempre le había gustado tocar las narices a su hermano, por lo tanto decidió con Minato armar un poco de lío y prohibir durante toda la mañana a Naruto y a Sasuke el verse.

Al llegar a ese espacio dónde podían vigilarles a éstos dos y ver si se les necesitaba abajo, Minato hizo girar a Itachi para darle un beso tranquilo en los labios. Tras unos segundos abrazados, Itachi se separó extrañado.

-¿Has menguado?

Minato parpadeó confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Estás más bajo. Has menguado- comentó el moreno con sorna-. Viejo.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Minato arrinconó a Itachi contra una pared. Itachi resintió el golpe en su espalda y cerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a notar la pared dura detrás. Apenas le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos y el rubio ya se había preocupado de ocultar su campo visual con todo su cuerpo.

-Con que viejo, ¿eh?

-¿Con treinta y tres años cómo definirías tú a un hombre de cincuenta y uno?- respondió el joven pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Minato.

-Pues…maduro, atractivo. ¿Sex symbol?- dijo Minato con un pequeño tono de ilusión esperando que Itachi respondiese afirmativamente a esa pregunta.

-Es una pena que no coincidamos en las definiciones- picó el Uchiha alejándose de Minato con aire sereno. Con apenas dos pasos largos, el mayor fue capaz de darle alcance y abrazarle de nuevo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- quiso saber ahora el rubio haciendo que Itachi le mirase firmemente a los ojos. Itachi titubeó antes de contestar pero luego con el ánimo juguetón respondió un sencillo:

-Con tu hijo que parece muy interesado en abrir la puerta. ¿No es así, Naruto?- añadió alzando la voz. Eso despistó al Namikaze que giró la cabeza a ver si lo que decía su marido era cierto. Ese momento lo aprovechó Itachi para intentar escaparse de nuevo, cosa que no consiguió porque Minato había cercado sus piernas con las suyas propias y era imposible separase de ése abrazo. Minato le sonrió cuando volvió la mirada hacia Itachi, confirmado que la frase era sólo una maniobra de distracción. Acarició la mejilla de Itachi con su mano izquierda, haciendo que el frío de su anillo contrastase con la cálida piel de su marido.

-Por mucho que Naruto se escaquease no te molesta, no seas mentiroso. Hasta ellos saben que lo haces por tocarle las narices a Sasuke- rio él haciendo que Itachi fingiese un mohín de disgusto.

-Es el deber del hermano mayor, Minato. Ya deberías saber que todo lo que hago lo hago por eso.

Con un leve cabeceo, Minato aceptó esa explicación. Itachi, por su parte, se separó de Minato y comentó algo de: "Ir a ver si los invitados están a gusto", mientras enfilaba hacia la escalera. La gruesa voz de Minato le volvió a llamar la atención.

-Ayer me pasó algo curioso- comentó el Namikaze acaparando de nuevo la atención de su marido. Él se le quedó mirando como incitándole a continuar-. Verás, a última hora de la tarde a Naruto se le antojó ir al cementerio a visitar a su madre.

-¿Y?- preguntó Itachi con cierto desinterés pero sin poder ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. Su marido no tardó nada en percatarse de ése sonrojo y continuó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y que alguien había depositado un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas en él. ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Itachi consiguió serenarse un tanto y girar con un altanero gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Cualquiera al que le sobrasen varios yenes con los que costearse el ramo. No tiene por qué implicar nada… ¡Sasuke!

El menor de los Uchiha, que había abierto un poco la puerta a ver si había moros en la costa y poder darse un paseíto a dónde Naruto estaba hasta que la hora de la boda llegase, pegó un brinco que le hizo golpearse con el marco de la puerta.

-¡Aniki! Pensé que estabas abajo- dijo Sasuke frotándose el lugar de la cabeza en el que se había pegado-. Iba a ver quien tenía las alianzas. Sólo para asegurarme de que estaban bien, más que nada.

-Las tengo yo, Sasuke- intervino Minato, sacando de las profundidades de su chaqueta la pequeña cajita que albergaba los dos anillos y enseñándoselas a su terco cuñado-. Ya puedes volver dentro de la habitación, que Itachi y yo estamos atentos para cuando sea la hora.

Viendo como su perfecta excusa se hacía añicos por culpa de la buena previsión de Itachi y Minato, Sasuke entró de nuevo en la habitación refunfuñando molesto. Itachi soltó una leve carcajada al percatarse de ese cabreo infantil de Sasuke. El Uchiha se giró todavía con esa risilla resonando hasta que se encontró con los fulgurantes ojos azules de Minato encarándole.

-¿Qué? Siempre he querido ir a presentarle mis respetos a la mujer que hizo padre a mi marido y lo sabes- se defendió Itachi ante la obvia pregunta que le hacía Minato con los ojos, ignorando ya toda el esfuerzo que hizo antes de evitar responder al Namikaze.

-Y no tenías otro día nada más que ayer- atacó de nuevo el rubio sin piedad, intentando dejar sin defensa posible a Itachi.

-Oye Namikaze, eres mi marido y prometí amarte y respetarte, pero no pienses por eso que tengo que darte explicaciones- le contestó el Uchiha retándole con la mirada. Así se quedaron unos largos segundos, intentando ver quién de los dos era el primero en ceder a la presión que el otro ponía con serenidad. Sólo cuando Iruka y Sakura subieron para avisar que era la hora acordada, Minato e Itachi cortaron esa conexión visual y miraron a los recién llegados.

-Esperamos no molestar- dijo Iruka-. Pero abajo está todo listo, así que para cuando Naruto y Sasuke quieran…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

La boda fue sencilla y rápida, después de todo lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue firmar los papeles en los que Sasuke era adoptado por los Namikaze y, al igual que había pasado con su hermano seis años antes se desprendió del apellido Uchiha en la teoría. De todas formas Sasuke juraba y perjuraba que iba a seguir presentándose como Sasuke Uchiha al igual que Itachi también firmaba los libros con su apellido original.

Fugaku y Mikoto, a pesar de la mala relación que tenía éste primero con sus dos hijos, se mostró encantado con que ambos se hubiesen acabado relacionando con la familia Namikaze. El propio Fugaku había dicho que: _"Podían ser dos uniones que en un futuro aportasen ingentes beneficios a la rama principal de la familia Uchiha"_.

Aunque Itachi no comprendió del todo esa frase, se prometió a si mismo llamar a sus padres pocas veces en todo el año, no fuese que le pidiesen algo como dinero o algo así. Agradecía haber recuperado algo el contacto con ellos, sobre todo porque gracias al respaldo económico de las múltiples empresas de su padre había conseguido demostrar el despido improcedente de Akatsuki y había conseguido una consistente remuneración económica.

Mientras veía como Naruto y Sasuke saludaban agradecidos a todos los invitados, Minato no pudo evitar mirar al pasado un poco.

Hacía apenas nueve años aún estaba recuperándose de la operación que le salvó la vida. Fue todo un éxito, como cabía de esperar de Sarutobi Hiruzen y su equipo de médicos, que dieron lo mejor de sí mismos para sacar adelante a Minato. Apenas cinco semanas después, ya estaba en casa, dándoles dolor de cabeza a Jiraiya y a Itachi, que seguía en el paro y había conseguido el visto bueno de su editor para lanzar un nuevo libro.

Durante esos dos meses, hubo momentos en que la situación se volvió insostenible y a Itachi le dieron ganas de gritar de la frustración. Minato se mostraba impaciente como nadie ya que quería volver a su antigua vida en seguida. De haber podido tocarle sin riesgos de que contrajese alguna infección le habría golpeado hasta el abatimiento por cabezón.

Unos meses después Jiraiya acompañó a Minato al típico seguimiento en el hospital y ambos volvieron eufóricos. De momento la leucemia había remitido un tanto y ya podríamos ir recuperando el ritmo diario poco a poco. Esa misma época, Itachi seguía enredado en la demanda contra Akatsuki, así que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrarlo. Pero lo acabaron celebrando cómo era debido, el día en que Itachi consiguió vencer a Pein y su avalancha de abogados sólo con la ayuda de Iruka, el testimonio de Kakashi y la financiación de su padre.

Un día cuatro años después de que Minato reviviese gracias a su hijo, estaban los dos en la cama, Itachi leyendo apoyado en el pecho de Minato y éste distraído acariciando las suaves hebras azabaches que el joven poseía. No se oía ningún ruido en la casa salvo los tenues susurros apasionados de Sasuke y Naruto, que tenían la mala manía de hacerlo cuando se iban a dormir. Dormir significaba dormir, caramba.

De repente esos sonidos quedaron apagados cuando Minato comentó en voz alta:

-¿Te gustaría que te adoptase?

Aunque Itachi le había escuchado a la perfección, se hizo el sordo mientras controlaba su repentinamente acelerado corazón. Esperaba que Minato no se diese cuenta de que de repente estaba tan acelerado como una niñata enamorada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con ése hombre?

Para su alivio, Minato no pareció darse cuenta porque tras esos segundos de silencio volvió a formular otra pregunta.

-¿Me oíste?

-Lo hice- respondió el Uchiha pasando la página del libro con arrogancia-. Estaba pensando cual sería la respuesta adecuada siempre y cuando me dieses los motivos por los cuales la quieres.

Se mostró frío adrede y sabía que Minato se había dado cuenta de ello, pero jugar al frío uke y al seme juguetón era otra de las muchas cosas que disfrutaban desde que empezaron a salir.

Así pues una semana después de que Minato hiciese esa pregunta, ambos desaparecieron misteriosamente con la excusa de que Itachi había quedado con Iruka por un tema que no había quedado del todo zanjado respecto a la demanda. A Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke les extrañó, pero no dijeron nada. Cuando Minato e Itachi no estaban en casa a las dos de la mañana, Jiraiya se empezó a preocupar temiendo que mientras estuviesen fuera a Minato le hubiese dado una recaída la leucemia. Para asegurarse llamó al móvil de Minato. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando Minato cogió el móvil y dijo que no habían ido a casa porque era su noche de bodas y que no se molestasen en llamar más porque no iba a tener aliento para cumplir como recién casado y dar explicaciones a la vez. Acto seguido colgó, dejando a Jiraiya estático y mirando el teléfono sin apenas expresión.

Para cuando Itachi y Minato atravesaron el umbral de la casa al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, éste último llevando en brazos al primero, Naruto, Sasuke y Jiraiya ya habían organizado un comité de bienvenida que recibió a los fugitivos con un sermón de los que hacen historia.

El percance no fue más que una anécdota que a todo el mundo le encantó cuando Jiraiya la contó a la hora del banquete de la boda de Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que Minato le quisiese matar por revelar ciertos detalles que en la historia original no estaban. Cómo por ejemplo que cuando Minato cogió el teléfono se oían los gemidos del Uchiha por detrás, una mentira más grande que el propio Jiraiya, ya que en ese momento Itachi le estaba incitando para ir a bañarse juntos y _justo_ en ese momento no estaban haciendo nada malo. Todavía.

Al año de casados, Minato pasó el periodo de cinco años del que Sarutobi había hablado. Poder decir que tu marido había sobrevivido a una enfermedad mortal llenó de orgullo al Uchiha aunque fuese para semanas después llenarse de tristeza. Cinco meses después de esa buena noticia, Sarutobi murió a causa de una neumonía.

Fue entonces cuando en la ágil cabeza de Itachi se empezó a fraguar la idea de un día ir a visitar la tumba de Kushina. Después de todo a ella le debía la felicidad de su hermano y tenía que admitir que debía haber sido una mujer formidable para merecer que Minato la amase todavía.

Y al final, el día antes de que su pequeño hijo, convertido en un apuesto hombre de 28 años, uniese su vida para siempre con su hermano, Itachi fue a visitarla.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?- preguntó una voz que conocía bien a su espalda.

Minato se giró, buscando en el balcón al propietario de esa voz. La silueta oscura de Itachi se acercó con paso felino a él. Minato alargó un brazo para que se acercase más a él y le abrazó, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el brillante pelo negro.

-La felicidad- respondió Minato enigmáticamente. Sintió la pequeña risilla de Itachi, indicador de que éste había entendido a que se refería.

Y es que desde hacía mucho tiempo, cada vez que estaba con Itachi no necesitaba más que una mirada para que le entendiese, era lo que traía consigo la estabilidad emocional que tanto les había costado alcanzar.

-Si te soy sincero me esperaba que después de lo que hicimos nosotros Naruto y Sasuke nos siguiesen y protagonizasen otra "escapada matrimonial"- comentó el rubio con gracia.

-O, lo intentaron- respondió su marido separando la cara del torso de Minato para mirarle-. Bueno, Sasuke lo intentó, pero Naruto no le dejó. Tu hijo quería hacer las cosas como dios manda y no parecerse a su padrastro y su cuñado.

Esa forma enrevesada de mostrar los lazos familiares que los envolvían por todos lados, hizo reír a Minato, quien acarició a la vez las dos mejillas de su esposo para luego acercar esa cabeza morena en un tranquilo beso.

-Podríamos celebrar nosotros que somos los orgullosos padres y hermanos de unos radiantes novios- propuso con picardía cuando sus labios se separaron. Itachi le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Mañana recuerda que tengo la firma de libros y la presentación de "Oda a la Vida"- refuto Itachi con un mohín de disgusto que Minato imitó al oír ese pequeño detalle. Suspiró con un pequeño quejido digno de un niño pequeño y se dispuso a separarse el joven hasta que éste le agarró con firmeza una muñeca y le dirigía una sonrisa pícara-, así que no podemos "celebrar" hasta muy tarde.

Y una vez más, lo único que hizo Minato fue sonreír mientras se dejaba guiar por Itachi.

Una vez más su historia comenzaría al día siguiente para no acabar nunca.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Pues eso, final abierto._

_Lo que pretendía decir antes que no he dicho porque quería reservar la sorpresa hasta el final es que a lo mejor alguna vez me pongo y escribo un mini capitulito de algo que pase en esos 9 años en blanco o después de la boda de Naruto y Sasuke. Si os interesa, claro._

_Besos y ¡nos leemos!  
_

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito se muere, Itachi da menos besos a Minato y Naruto se vuelve soso (?).  
_


End file.
